The Dragon Changling
by Dingo230
Summary: Mirror (OC) is a normal dragon. That is until she is pulled into the Dragon Boosters life and has to try and stop another Dragon-Human War. What plans does Word have for this dragon, and will he succeed? Disclaimer - I do not own Dragon Booster
1. Prologue

MY VERSION OF DRAGON BOOSTER – BY THE CHROMATIC BOOSTER

_**CHAPTER 1**_

[Down in the Wastelands]

I was free. No orders to tell me what to do. That all changed when the last Dragon Priest came to me and said, "Dragon of light, you have been chosen to represent peace and freedom along with the Dragon Booster and his dragon." I looked at him. "Really? All I am is a dragon with no rider." He explained that Word Paynn was getting more and more desperate to get the Dragon of Legend, and that I was his only hope of stopping him. "But I don't understand. How can I help?" "Patience, young dragon, you will understand when the Dragon Booster comes to your side. You will soon have the ability to change into a human and back to a dragon. You will be hunted by Word Paynn, but you will be free eventually." He faded in the shadows, whispering "Good luck young dragon." I hurried to find Artha Penn and his friends. They knew the Dragon Booster, maybe they could help.

[Penn Stables]

They took me to the Dragon Priest that I met earlier. He had given me a device that allowed me to speak human while in my dragon form. "The training begins now." "Training for what?" I inquired. "Training to help the Dragon Booster. You cannot use mag moves can you?" I looked away in shame. "No, I can't. All the dragons that I've met can mag. It's not fair!" The Dragon Priest soon made Artha, Kitt, Parm and Lance my mag teachers. After I had learnt everything, Word Paynn, Moordryd and the Dragon Eye Crew came to retrieve me, for they knew I could stop Word from starting another Dragon/Human War. "Give us the young dragon." Word ordered. "She doesn't know how to mag, Paynn" said Artha. I looked at him. "Pretend", he whispered. I acted scared. "Okay, let's go." Word said. They started to leave, when Word spun around and used Trapping Gear on everybody except me. "Come with me, dragon, and you can fulfil your destiny." Paynn assured. Fulfilling my destiny sounded pretty good. I started to walk over, but the Dragon Priest started to tell me, "Go with them, and you'll never control yourself again." That's all I needed to hear. I stopped in my tracks. "I'm staying Word." I told him, "Scales" I heard him say quietly and he left in a huff.

[Around Dragon City]

A couple of days later, I had been tricked by someone working for Word Paynn and trapped. Luckily Moordryd was close by, and freed me. I stared at him. "Thank you Moordryd. Whenever you need help, I will be there quickly." He said that 15 times was enough. A few days later, an entire dragon crew (Fisstus' crew) had cornered him and his dragon. He tried to fight them off, but failed. Moordryd called me using his ViddCom. "Mirror, I need your help." When I got there, I leapt in front of Moordryd and growled at them. They started to back off, until Fisstus shot Trapping Gear at me. I yelled out "Mag Deflect!", and then Fisstus was trapped himself. The rest of the crew turned and fled. For the next 12 times, that I helped him, I rescued him from numerous dragon crews, stopped the Prophets from freeing his dragon Desepshun (twice), and healed both of them, when they were low of energy. The 14th day of my service to the young Paynn family member had come. I was walking with Moordryd, when I was suddenly slammed into a nearby wall. I tried my best to mag off the gear, like I had taught myself, but it was useless. I stopped, out of breath. I growled at the approaching shadow. "Thank you Moordryd, for leading her down here." "I was not 'leading' her anywhere! She deserves to be free, and not to be a part of my father's plan." The hood was thrown back and revealed Mortis, the dragon priest. I growled happily. "The next time you get unsuspectedly trapped, it shall be Word Paynn. He still isn't stopping to get you. Be careful Mirror." He released the gear and sprinted off on his dragon. A couple of minutes later, I got hurled against a wall by Word Paynn. Some of the Dragon Crew were with him. They surrounded Moordryd, Desepshun and I. Word Paynn walked up to me, and attached some Wraith Gear to me. I struggled and tried to mag it off. I failed. I couldn't move because of the Trapping Gear. Word activated the Wraith Gear and I started to worry. "The Dragon Priest can't you now, Wraith Dragon." He attached a small envelope to the front of my gear. "Go and give this to Mortis or Artha Penn." Paynn gave the Wraith controller to Moordryd and I followed his orders.

[Penn Stables]

Soon, as I got close to Artha, I growled. His dragon Beau started to growl, in order to ward me off. I magged the letter and gave it to Artha. "Dear Stable Brats," he began after opening it. "You were fools thinking that you could keep the young dragon, Mirror, out of my clutches. Look at the dragon before you. Say hello to the newest member of my army. Mirror the Wraith Dragon." The Dragon Priest came running out as Artha finished. Lance, Parm, Kitt and their dragons followed. Moordryd stepped out of the nearby shadows, clutching the controller. "Let her go Moordryd!" Kitt yelled. He smiled. "No, I was asked by my father to help her deliver the message, then go home. See you later, stable brats." And with that, we sped back to Word's citadel. "Let's go!" yelled Mortis. "We must free Mirror! Artha, get the Dragon Booster!" Artha turned into the Dragon Booster, and the rescue began.


	2. Racing and some new gear

_**CHAPTER 2**_

[Word's citadel]

When they got to the citadel, the place was crawling with Dragon Eye Crew members. From my prison, where I was no longer a Wraith, I heard a commotion outside. I rushed to the window. The Dragon Eyes were losing by a lot, compared to my friends, where only Kitt was unable to fight, due to being secured to a nearby wall by Trapping Gear. I called out to them in dragon. Word had taken my communication device away. Artha had barely seen me, but Beau, being my friend immediately rushed to help. The Dragon Eye crew tried to slow them down, but Beau magged them all out of the way. They got to the window and broke it open. Beau magged the unactivated Wraith Gear and crushed it under foot. I jumped out. "Roar!" The Dragon Eye crew immediately backed off. Mortis came over and attached another telecommunication device to me. He also required that I mag on a strange piece of equipment. "What is this?" I asked, looking at it puzzled. Turns out it was a new piece of gear, which could only be used by a chromatic dragon. It was called the 'Wraith-Changer'. It allowed me to turn Wraiths: Dragons and humans alike, back to normal.

[Around Dragon City]

I reversed the effects of around 60 Wraiths, whilst Word Paynn kept changing numerous dragons and humans _into _Wraiths. I did this for 6 weeks, until I eventually had to smash the gear once I had removed it from the numerous victims. Eventually, Paynn had ran out of gear. One day I ran into Word himself. "You will lose, Paynn, whether you have the Dragon of Legend or not." "You cannot stop me, I will be the ruler of Dragon City". He was about to start a new sentence, when he stopped, as I was no longer around.

[Penn Stables]

"But I want to race Artha, I want to be like you." Lance complained. Artha shook his head. "You're too young, and Fracsum is too small, to be in a dragon race." Lance objected. "We are not!" I intervened. "Lance, I have the ability to change someone, young or old, into whoever they like. I can make you old enough to join the race, but you will have to ride me." He was very happy. We agreed that we would race once, and then see if he wanted to continue racing.

[Dragon Race Track]

Race Day arrived, and Kitt was very surprised to see Lance's transformation. Blue armour covered his entire body. His red hair rustled in the wind. I was his dragon for this race. Bang! The race started, and Lance gave a small squeal, as I bolted forward. He barely held his grip. "Can't we slow down?" Lance called. I shook my head. Using a mag wave, I used it to show Lance what buttons he had to press for certain gear types. "I'm riding a dragon, in an actual race!" Soon we were in 3rd place. I showed Lance the red thruster button. He pressed it, the gear activated, and we flew into 1st place, to win the race, but also a new piece of Level 5 green ramming gear. Lance took me back to the Penn Racing Crew tent, and cooled me off. "Magna Draconis, Lance! That was amazing!" Kit explained, as she and Wyldfire walked back with us towards Penn Stables. 'Beep!' Lance's ViddCom started to go crazy. "Hi Lance, I need your help. Quickly find Kitt and Parm, and get over to…" I zoned out. The Dragon Booster, needing Lance's help was bad news.


	3. Wraith Time

_**CHAPTER 3**_

[Around Dragon City]

He told us where he and his dragon was, and we flew into action. When we got there, Artha and Beau (Dragon Booster and Dragon of Legend), were surrounded by Wraiths. Kitt, Wyldfire and Lance couldn't see them, but I had the ability too, because of the experiments Word had been doing on me. I let out a high-pitched roar, and then the attention was on me. "I'll lead them away. Dragon Booster, get the Penn Racing Crew out of here." I told him. He nodded. He magged Lance onto the back of his dragon, and he, Kitt and Wyldfire sprinted away. "Let's see what you can do, hmm?" I snarled at the approaching Wraiths. They snarled back. I started to run away so hopefully they would follow me. They did. I ran around corners in a desperate hope to lose them. Didn't really work. While I was running, I was losing energy and the Wraiths were catching up to me. Soon I was out of energy and collapsed. The Wraiths surrounded me, growling and snarling. They ran away all of a sudden. "Why?" I thought. "Roar!" yelled Beau. The Wraiths returned under the watchful eye of Word Paynn. Only the Dragon Booster, and Parm was there. Kitt had taken Lance back to Penn Stables. "It's my lucky day. The Dragon of Legend, the Dragon Booster and Mirror. Fools, you underestimate my power. I have been experimenting on your hybrid friend here. Let's have a look at what she can do now, hmm?" With that, he pressed a small yellow button on his controller, and I started to glow. "What are you doing to her? Stop it!" yelled the Dragon Booster. "I'm merely strengthening her powers, including her mag levels." Dragon Booster asked Word why and his reply was, "Stronger powers and mag levels equal a stronger Wraith dragon." He then pressed a black button, and I turned into a Wraith. I let out a high-pitched roar and charged at the Dragon Booster. "Beau, can't you get her to listen? This isn't her." Parm piped up. Beau nodded, and let out a roar that stopped me in my tracks. We started to talk in dragon, until Word continued to control me from the back of his dragon. I continued to charge towards Beau and Artha. I was almost there when Parm slammed into me. I flew into the air, and landed around 20 metres away. I tried to get up, but it was just too much. I started to glow again, and I slowly transformed back into my normal dragon form. Word growled and vanished. Dragon Booster, Parm and their dragons came over. Parm magged me onto the back of Cyrano and we raced home.

[Penn Stables]

"Oh my God, what happened?" Kitt asked. The Dragon Priest was checking my vitals and shaking his head. "She's not good. She is very weak, and Word has the ability to turn her into a Wraith without gear, while she's in her dragon form." A bright flash illuminated from my body. When the light disappeared, a young girl was in my place. It was me. Not a normal girl though. I had blonde hair, blue eyes and I wore a t-shirt and pants. Both pieces of clothing had all draconium colours on it. I was a chromatic psy class dragon. I opened my eyes and blinked. I saw blurry outlines of people surrounding me. I tried to stand up, but fell straight down again. "Careful Mirror, we're at Penn Stables. It's me, Mortis." "Mortis, what happened?" He explained to me that Word had changed me into a Wraith, and somehow released my human form. A couple of minutes later, I was strong enough to stand up. "So, what happens now?" "You either let Word keep you as a Wraith or you join the Penn Racing Crew and always have them on your back if you're in trouble." Mortis replied. "I'll think about it." I said.

[Around Dragon City]

I was walking by myself, when I bumped into a hooded figure on a black and purple dragon. "Hello, sorry for bumping into you." I said, trying to be nice. "How are you today?" I stared at the hood, when I saw the strangers eyes open, and stare back at me. "Doesn't matter. Have you seen Artha Penn and his friends? I'm trying to find them." I smiled. "Yeah, I know where they are. Follow me."

[Penn Stables]

I led the hooded figure to Penn Stables, when Artha came out on Beau, and Beau growled. The stranger raised his hand. "Hello Penn Racing Crew. I need your help. Moordryd has taken my friends down to the Wastelands. They have some information about what is happening inside Word's citadel. I was told that I need to get Artha and his dragon, along with the new dragon down there, and he will let them go." I looked at him. "I wonder if it's a trap for the Dragon Booster, Artha." Artha shook his head. "We will help you, as long as you take off the hood." He took off the hood, but didn't take off the mask that he had underneath. "When I was young, I had a terrible accident. My dragon was trying to rescue me from kidnappers, and she burnt me instead." Artha nodded. "We understand. Let's go.


	4. Betrayal and PRC Wraiths

_**CHAPTER 4**_

[Down in the Wastelands]

The masked man walked in front of us. "Moordryd, I have who you want. Now let my friends go!" Silence. "Moordryd!" he yelled. Movement behind us caused us to spin around. Next thing we knew, we were secured to the wall by Trapping Gear. Moordryd came out from behind a tall rock. "Good job, you may leave with your friends now." 2 men ran towards their dragons that were tied up and dashed off. The mysterious man followed them. Soon we were by ourselves with Moordryd. "Well, isn't this just a strange turn of events?" He smiled and looked around at us all. He eyes narrowed when he saw there was no 'new' dragon in front of him. "Where's Mirror?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak, and say that it was me, but stopped when I saw Artha glancing over at me, out of the corner of my eye and shaking his head. "Didn't you hear, Paynn? She has started her own crew. The Destiny Crew. For all the dragons that want to make a change." Parm butted in. Moordryd smirked. "What colour draconium?" All Artha said was "All". "Ok, new subject." Moordryd stated. "What do you know about the Dragon of Legend?" Artha, Kitt, Lance and Parm didn't say a word. "The Dragon of Legend is a black and gold dragon. This dragon has gold draconium in their bones. This dragon has many powers. The Dragon of Legend chooses a rider called the Dragon Booster. The Dragon…" I rambled on, until... "Would you be quiet!?" Moordryd yelled. I stopped puzzled. "But, you wanted to know about the Dragon of Legend." He shook his head in dismay. He pulled out a controller. He pressed a button on it, and I immediately recognised it from when I was a dragon, what Word had used to turn me into a Wraith. Artha was right next to me. "Don't say anything." He whispered. I nodded my head. Seconds later, Wraiths appeared in front of us. I turned my head away. I couldn't look at these dragons, knowing that they were like me. Unable to control themselves when in Wraith form. Moordryd noticed. "Don't like Wraiths, then?" He smirked. I looked at him. "They just scare me, okay?" He looked at me suspiciously. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" I nodded yes. "Do you know, who the Dragon Booster is, and where I can find him?" "Nope" I replied. Then I saw Artha breathe a sigh of relief. Moordryd didn't notice luckily. The Wraiths were really close to us now, breathing down our necks. "Release the Penn Racing Crew and step away, Moordryd." Said a voice. I looked up, and noticed a gigantic dragon. It was Mortis. "Dragon Priest!" Moordryd said. "Release the Penn Racing Crew and step away" Mortis repeated, more stern this time. Moordryd did. "Artha Penn, where is the young dragon, that Word has been experimenting on?" Mortis queried. I didn't say anything. "She has started her own crew. The Destiny Crew." Artha replied. "Good. It was time, that certain dragons saw their destiny. Mirror has already seen her destiny and known that she would soon make her crew." Moordryd started to slip away. Mortis saw him and used Trapping Gear against him. The young Paynn struggled, but soon gave up. I walked up to him. "Well, now you know what it feels like to get SLAMMED against a wall Moordryd." I smiled and he frowned. We left with Mortis. "The Dragon of Legend and Mirror will be in my father's grip eventually, stable brats!" Moordryd yelled as we left.

[Dragon Booster's 'Underground' Area – The Dragon Temple]

"Excuse me, Mortis?" I asked politely. He turned around. "Yes Mirror. Is something troubling you?" He sounded concerned. I looked at him. "Um, about the offer of becoming a member of Penn Racing Crew?" He smiled at me. "Yes, what about it?" I breathed in and out. "Can I still join the PRC?" He nodded. "If you want to race, you will have to find a dragon willing to race with you. Be warned though. I have had a vision. You will only be able to race, if you are in your human form. You will be most vulnerable to Word at night-time when you will be helping the Dragon Booster." I nodded my head. "Thank you, Dragon Priest. I will join the PRC." He nodded his approval. "Go and see Parm. He will put the PRC star symbol on your clothes and your dragon form. I smiled and left.

[Penn Stables]

Artha and his friends were doing their normal stable jobs. Arthur was talking to Mortis, Kitt was grooming Wyldfire, Parm was working on some gear and Lance was playing on his favourite ViddGame of Battle Ground Dragon with Fracsum watching. I was sitting on a nearby bench watching the scene unfold. Soon I got tired. I went into one of the stable pens and fell asleep. What seems like hours later, I woke up. I stood up and stretched. I went to rub my eyes, but I saw dragon paws instead. I looked at myself in a nearby mirror. I was a dragon again. I was still at Penn Stables. I let out a big yawn. It was a roar really, but who cares. I didn't hear the normal sounds of the stables. I decided to look around. It was day-time outside and the sun hurt my eyes. "Artha, Kitt, Lance, Parm." I called out. "Anybody?" I was really scared now. A movement to my left caused me to growl. Then a movement to the right. In front of me, a hooded figure came towards me. He was dressed in black and purple and rode a black and purple dragon. I started to walk backwards. "Hello Mirror, we meet again." The hood was thrown back. "Moordryd!" I realised. He smiled. "What have you done with my friends?" "Nothing" he said. I looked around, as some Wraiths surrounded me. They seemed familiar somehow. Then I realised. He had turned the Penn Racing Crew into Wraiths. I gulped. "I am not going to let this happen to me" I thought. I ran and did a huge jump over Moordryd's head. "Hey, get back here!" he yelled. I didn't stop.

[Around Dragon City]

I ran down the path with Moordryd right on my tail. I was getting further and further away, when a young dragon joined me. "Are you running away from Moordryd too?" she asked. "Yeah." I told her in dragon tongue. She smiled. "Hmm, he's bad news. He did something to my parents. My name is Shimmer, what's yours?" I told her. "My name is Mirror." We skidded to a halt. Wraiths blocked the path ahead of us. "Scales, looks like we'll have to jump." Shimmer said. "Nope." I bluntly said. "I know a short-cut." Shimmer and I took the short-cut, and came to the edge of Dragon-City. "Wow!" Shimmer exclaimed. "I've never been to the edge of this city." I sniffed the air. "Moordryd is getting close. I know a friend that might be able to keep us safe. For now. Follow me." I darted around corners. "Mirror, wait up." called Shimmer softly. I slowed to a stop. "Sorry. The place is up ahead. Let's get going."


	5. Captured

_**CHAPTER 5**_

[Penn Stables]

We raced towards Penn Stables, and went down to Mortis. "Mortis?" I called. He came immediately. "Mortis, this is Shimmer. Word has done something bad to her parents. Moordryd also has control over the Penn Racing Crew Wraiths." He tapped the ground with his dragon-priest stick. "I'm afraid that it would come to this. Word has become so desperate, that he has decided to turn the PRC into Wraiths in order to hand yourself over." I shook my head, and stood my ground. "I'm not going to turn myself in. He has to let them go!" Mortis shook his head. "Relax Mirror, go hand yourself in, then Word might release Artha and the others. We will come to get you soon after that." I bowed my dragon head. "But..." I started. "What about Shimmer?" "I'll look after Shimmer. You go do your job." I left, worrying about Shimmer's parents. "How cruel." I thought.

[Word's citadel]

Soon I arrived at Word's citadel. "Word, I'm here! Now let my friends go!" Word came onto a balcony. "Well, it seems like you really care for your friends, Mirror. Enough to sacrifice yourself for them." I growled at him. "Just let them go!" Word did just that. "W-what happened?" Artha asked, still rubbing his head. "Artha!" I yelled, running up to him. "I'm sorry this happened to you. This is all my fault. Get out of here." Wraiths came and surrounded me. "Good-bye Artha." "Word, let her go!" yelled Artha. They led me back to an underground room. Moordryd was there, ready with a controller, and other Wraiths. He smirked at me. "Moordryd is now your controller. Obey him, or you will get punished." I chuckled. "I'll be a Wraith Word. There's no way that I'll not be able to obey him." Word and Moordryd laughed. "You naive dragon. You will have control over your body, when you are a Wraith, if Moordryd wants to let you." I looked at Moordryd who was walking over to Desepshun. Word activated the Wraith-part of me, and I turned into a Wraith.

[Dragon Race Track]

Moordryd took me with him to the race-tracks for the next race. I was told to follow Artha and if he was getting in front of Moordryd, to trip Artha's dragon, to make it look like an accident. The dragons lined up at the gate. I was behind Artha, in my invisible form. Moordryd was placed next to Artha. "Hey, stable brat. See you next fall!" He laughed. The race started. Moordryd shot out in front with Artha closely behind in second. "Artha! Wraith on the track. To your right! 3 o'clock. It's only following you!" Parm informed. "I don't see anything Parm!" Beau could sense me though. He growled in my direction. I growled back. A big jump came up. Some of the gear that the dragons had magged on were: Red Thruster Gear, and White Aero Gear. These were optional for this race, or otherwise they couldn't make the jump. Artha and Beau were just about to activate the thruster gear, when I tripped Beau. Beau fell down and Artha went flying. "Oh, what a fall!" Kitt yelled via her ViddCom. "It wasn't my fault. It was the Wraith." Parm had some bad news. "Um, Artha?" "Yeah, Parm what is it?" "That Wraith is back, and I know the dragon that was transformed." Parm told Artha and Kitt that it was me. Beau heard too. The next time, that I was about to bump him, Beau and Artha slammed on the brakes and I slammed into the wall. Moordryd didn't realise until it was too late. The crash had temporarily disabled my invisibility spectrum and I was revealed to the whole stadium. "Moordryd has been eliminated for using Wraiths to win." Boomed the loudspeaker. Moordryd objected. "I told you already! I don't use Wraiths anymore!" Moordryd was still eliminated and he decided to let me off for a while. "There you go, have some fun." I straight away ran for Penn Stables, where Mortis was talking to Artha. I hid behind some bins. "…get her back." Mortis was saying. "But we have to get her to a human, so she can be herself." Artha finished. "That's the point. Moordryd and Word don't know about her human form. We will have to get Moordryd here, then take the controller of him." Artha agreed. I decided to make it look like I ran away, so I back tracked and then ran straight for them. "Wraith!" Parm called out to Artha. Artha pulled out his jack-stick and hit me. I went flying a few metres away. "Artha! Stop! This Wraith is Mirror." I roared. I could not speak, as I was a Wraith, but Mortis could understand me from all the times that I was changed. Mortis had a conversation with me. He understood that I had sacrificed myself for Artha and my other friends. He also understood that I rammed Artha and Beau thanks to Moordryd. "Don't worry, Mirror, we'll free you from Moordryd. You can guarantee it." Mortis assured. My eyes flashed, and I ran away. I met back with Moordryd at his father's citadel. Word put me in a highly secured cell, so I couldn't escape. I was growing tired. I had changed forms, when I fell asleep, what would happen then? Would Word notice that there is no dragon, only a human? I got worried. I knew that the Paynn's would keep me because I _**was**_ a hybrid. I soon fell asleep.

[Penn Stables]

The Dragon Booster was visiting the Penn Racing Crew, and an uninvited stranger as well. They didn't even notice him, until Wyldfire and Cyrano roared in his direction. The Dragon Booster towered above him. "Why are you here?" He asked the visitor. "Please don't hurt me, Dragon Booster." Artha stared at him behind the mask. "Aren't you one of those guys that Moordryd captured when he wanted your friend to get Artha and his friends and a new dragon?" "Not exactly." His right hand shot out and flung the Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend against a stable wall. He flung his hood back. "Moordryd!" Kitt exclaimed, as Artha and Beau struggled. "Now!" Moordryd yelled. Movement caused everyone else to turn around. They were surrounded by Wraiths, and Dragon-Eye Crew. "Don't even bother looking for your friend. She is at the citadel." The Wraiths and the Dragon Eyes were suddenly thrown back away from the PRC. Moordryd looked around. "What the scales scraping heck?!" Turns out the mag blast was from the Dragon of Legend. He and Artha were free, thanks to Lance. Dragon Booster and the Dragon of Legend magged everybody away and got the PRC's dragons to mag their riders and get out of there.


	6. Shimmer and the Prophets

_**CHAPTER 6**_

[Word's citadel]

Meanwhile, back at the citadel, Word had problems of his own, with the Orange Dragons, known as the Prophets that were attacking. The Prophets still want to free dragons, so they decided to take control of Moordryd, so he would release them. They stormed the citadel, and found the Wraith holding cells. Prophecy, the leader of the Prophets barged into Moordryd's quarters and attached Control Gear to him. He struggled to get off, but then Prophecy activated it. I heard a commotion, but I was too weak to call out. The rest of the Prophets eventually found the Wraith Holding Cells. They opened the bars, and the Wraiths came out. They got Moordryd to transform the Wraiths back into their natural colour draconium, and they ran off. One of the Prophets eventually found my cell. They opened it up, but I couldn't move. Prophecy told them in dragon to, "If she won't come, leave her here." I roared weakly. Because of Word and Moordryd taking away my communication device, and putting it on a nearby bench, I had to talk in dragon. "Please, Prophecy. I am a chromatic dragon, and Word has been doing experiments on me. Please, Moordryd _**must **_reverse the effects on the Wraith serum inside on me. It's the only way, that you will be able to free me." The Orange Draconium leader was weighing up the options. "Why should we free you?" Prophecy asked. "My name is Mirror, I am a chromatic dragon, and I can help you with Wraith related things. For example, Word took my special gear off me. It can only be used by a chromatic dragon, and it turns Wraiths back to normal as it does for the Orange Draconium Army, but twice as fast." The Prophets smiled. Moordryd then got my controller, and reversed the Wraith activation. I was finally back in my chromatic form. "Thank you, Prophecy. You will not regret this." He didn't look amused. "I don't care, dragon. Just help us." I nodded. Moordryd got released from the Control Gear, and immediately shot Trapping Gear at the Prophets. He shot Trapping Gear at me, but I ducked. The green gear got the Prophets, just as I started to run away. "You owe us!" yelled Prophecy. I stopped. They saved me, I couldn't leave them, and so I went back. I magged Moordryd out of the way, and deactivated the Trapping Gear with the tip of my tail. The Orange Dragons and I ran from Word's citadel. We stopped when we were far away. "Let's begin changing the Wraiths back." Prophecy ordered. I agreed. Wraiths soon surrounded us. By the time Prophecy and his orange dragons had changed over 30 dragons and humans alike, I had undone the effects of just under 50 dragons and humans. "Well done, Mirror." I nodded my thanks, and sped off. 'Beep' went my ViddCom. Mine was specialised to be just like the PRC's ViddCom. "Mirror, it's Artha Penn here, from PRC. Where are you? We stormed Word's citadel, but at the Wraiths holding cells, you weren't there, and neither was Word's other Wraiths." I stopped him before he started his next sentence. "Meet me back at the Penn Stables, Artha. I need Mortis' help and then I will tell you." "Ok." He replied.

[Dragon Booster's 'Underground' Area – The Dragon Temple]

"Mirror, how nice to see you again. Are you okay?" Mortis queried. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Lance and Artha came in followed by their dragons. "Mirror," said Lance. "How'd you get out? Those cell bars, were the same as the ones in Dragon City Security Precinct. Practically unbreakable." I smiled. "Let's just say Moordryd had an unexpected 'change of heart' and let me go." Kitt shook her head. "He wouldn't just 'let you go'. There had to be something else, something that influenced him to do it. I chuckled. "Not something, someone." Kitt started rattling off names, who she thought would be possible candidates. The names included Moordryd, Cain, Word, Drakkus, Shadow Booster… "Hang on, Shadow Booster?" I asked. "Yeah, the Black Draconium Booster. He hates the Dragon Booster, and anybody who gets in his way." I understood, and looked at Artha. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." "So, who 'told' Moordryd to let you go?" The answer surprised them. "Prophecy! Really?" Parm exclaimed. "That's just not possible." "Well, he did. Thanks to Control Gear." "Mortis, can I sleep down here with everybody? I don't want Moordryd getting them again. I just want to be safe." Mortis agreed. That night, Lance woke up after having a bad dream. So did his dragon. They both came and cuddled into me, because the colours from my body calmed them down. Soon, just before they fell asleep, I started to transform. They stepped away from me, and woke the others up. "Everybody back now!" Mortis ordered. They did just that. My tail slowly vanished, my paws became hands and feet and my body shortened and became skinner. I was a human again. The next day, when I woke up, I realised that I had changed.

[Shimmer's hold – Where she lives – Near the Dragon Temple]

"Shimmer," I called. No answer. I got worried. Mortis is usually there when I come down. I looked into her room, and there was a note by Mortis. "To Mirror, Shimmer and I have gone to the race-track to watch the PRC, Shimmer has decided to join you in racing. Be back soon. Mortis." I sighed. At least Shimmer was safe. I decided to join them. After all, Kitt and Artha were racing. I'd never seen them race before, apart from the time I was a Wraith and I had to stop Artha from winning.

[Dragon Race Track]

I arrived at the race-track just in time to see Kitt and Artha line up at the start. I started up my ViddCom and said, "Good luck, you two." "Thanks." Artha replied. Kitt just smiled. Then they were off and racing. As usual, Artha and Moordryd were fighting, and Kitt, because the boys were fighting, shot into 1st place. Sitting in one of the last places in the race Cain was talking to Moordryd via his ViddCom. "Moordryd, Kitt's getting ahead. Stop fighting!" Moordryd stopped. He and Artha magged down, and continued racing. Moordryd caught up with Kitt, and tried to ram her off the track. Wyldfire jumped and Moordryd ran into the wall instead. He got back up, and almost ran into Cain, who was now 3rd last. The arena erupted with applause, when Kitt and Artha came to the finish line. They had come in at a tie. "What a race," I told Mortis, via our ViddCom. I looked in the background of his ViddCom. It wasn't the race-track. It was the Dragon Temple. "When did you get there?" I asked extremely puzzled. "He had a small grin. "I never left, but look in the PRC tent, and you will find Shimmer. I couldn't risk getting caught by anybody or their dragon." I nodded, finished the call, and walked towards the PRC and their tent.


	7. Racing

_**CHAPTER 7**_

[Dragon Race Track Crew Tents]

"Hey" I said as I walked into the tent. "Great race out there, you two." Artha and Kitt looked up. "Oh, hey. Yeah we heard that you and your dragon wanted to race. How about having your first real race, against Kitt and me?" I stared at him wide-eyed. "Really? Against you two? Ok."

[At Penn Racing Circuit – Racing Track]

Shimmer and I lined up at the starting line. Because I was new at this, Artha wanted to start me on an easy track, but I looked at Shimmer before the race, and her eyes clearly said no. The race that we were doing today, involved a small obstacle course, a medium sized jump and a long tunnel. Shimmer had magged on White Repel Gear, Red Thruster Gear, and White Aero Gear. Artha and Kitt lined up beside me. "Good luck out there today. You'll need it." Standing nearby was Lance and Parm. "Good luck Artha. Show these newbies how it's done." yelled Parm. I glared at him. "Umm, I mean these really good racers." I smiled and nodded at him. The race started, and I shot out into 2nd place. First was Kitt, then me, then Artha. First up was the jump. Artha and Kitt activated their thrusters and aero gear. I didn't until we were right near the edge. I activated the gear and Shimmer jumped. We soared through the air. Even though we had activated our gear last, when we all landed, I was in first place. Artha and Kitt stared at me. I had passed the first obstacle with a breeze. We zoomed towards the obstacle course. There were jumps, areas where you had to duck and a few places where you had to weave. I came in second there, but at the long tunnel, Artha and Kitt came in on either side of me, and tried to run me off the track. I smiled. I pressed a white button and activated the Aero Gear. The wings shot out in front of Beau and Wyldfire, and they couldn't get past. We came out at the end, and my opponents immediately swerved to get past me. Just as we came 200m near the finish line, I activated my thrusters again, and shot out in front to win the race. We skidded to a halt, Shimmer out of breath, and myself barely hanging on. Artha and Kitt, stopped next to me, and just looked at me in surprise. "Huh…what just happened?" Kitt exclaimed. "Yeah" Artha commented. "You came first, but not that, you beat us, by what? Around 250 metres. I just smiled and left.

[Dragon Temple]

"Impressive race for someone with your kind of 'talents' Mirror. Very clever." Parm said. I glared at him for the second time that day. "You don't scare me anymore Mirror. I'm ready for anything." I stood up, and walked towards him. He had his eyes shut, and opened them when he realised I was quiet. He jumped back. "Aahh!" he screamed. I was in his face. I looked at Mortis. "Do you think I'm ready for official races, Mortis?" He looked at me. "Yeah, after I saw you and Shimmer out there today, I'd say, yes you are ready." Parm looked at me, and smiled. "Soon enough, Artha and Kitt might be the newbies!" Kitt just stared at him. He gulped and looked away.

[Dragon Racing Track]

"Greetings to all racers!" announced Race Marshall Budge. "Not only do we have Kitt Wonn, Artha Penn and Moordryd Paynn, we have a new racer… Crystal Angelina of Penn Stables!" Moordryd looked over at me in horror. "What? Another stable brat?! Scales!" He was busy looking at me. I didn't notice. The race started. Moordryd was too busy staring at me, to notice that it had started. When he realised that it had started, he was in last place. He activated his thrusters, and sped forward and caught up with Wulf on his dragon. He passed Wulf and passed all of the other riders. He soon caught up with Kitt, Artha and me. Artha was first then Kitt then me. Moordryd caught up with me and tried to ram me off the track. Shimmer sped up, and Moordryd slammed into the wall. I urged Shimmer on, and we caught up to Kitt. Then Moordryd came back. A big jump was coming up, and the riders needed Red Thruster Gear, and White Aero Gear. Then if you wanted your dragon to mag on any other gear you could. I was about to activate my gear, near the end of the jump, when Moordryd rammed into me, and magged off those two pieces of gear. Shimmer kept running and used a mag stream to mag off the required pieces for the jump off Desepshun and onto herself. Desepshun stopped and Moordryd fell off. We made the jump at the very end of the ramp, and activated the gear. We almost flew into Artha as he made the jump, and Beau swerved to avoid us. I chuckled. We landed and Shimmer gave a low growl. I could tell that she was happy. It was almost a laugh for dragons. In the final straight to the finish, Kitt was in first, I was in second, Artha third and Moordryd 6th. I activated my thrusters again, and shot out in front of Kitt. "See you later, Kitt!" I laughed and made Shimmer go faster. We won the race. I came 1st, Kitt finished 2nd, Artha came 3rd and Moordryd came 8th. After the race, outside the PRC tent, Moordryd came up to me, and started to talk to me. "Hey, stable brat." I didn't look up, because I didn't know that I was being talked to. He tapped me on the shoulder, and repeated himself. "Hey, stable brat!" I looked up. "Oh, hey Morty." He glared at me. "Don't call me that, my name is Moordryd!" I smiled at him. "Ok then… Morty." He flew into a rage. "My name is Moordryd Paynn, I am the leader of the Dragon Eye Crew, and I expect to be treated with RESPECT!" I looked away, smiling, so he couldn't see. "You have a very bad temper, you know that, right?" "You have gear that belongs to me, and I want it back!" he yelled all of a sudden. I knew what he wanted, but I pretended I didn't. "What do you mean, give it back? I don't have anything of yours. Not that I know anyway." He got on Desepshun, and towered above me. "I'm not scared, Moordryd. Nothing scares me. Except maybe Wraiths." Moordryd's ViddCom beeped and his father's face showed up. "Get back to the citadel at once! Leave the stable brats to me, I have a plan." "Careful, Father. One of them is with me now." I looked at Word through Moordryd's ViddCom. "Hello… Word." I wasn't looking at him nicely. He smiled at me. "Hello, Crystal. I heard that you beat my son in a race. Very nicely done, for someone with your limited talents." I just glared at him. Then the screen went blank. I went back to grooming Shimmer, who was puffed out, and talking to a nearby dragon from another crew. Soon Shimmer and I left for Penn Stables. Moordryd left for his father's citadel.


	8. Captured Again

_**CHAPTER 8**_

[Word's citadel]

"Moordryd, you imbecile! How could you let a stable brat beat you in a race? You could at least have drained her or something to SLOW HER DOWN!" Word stopped and turned away. "I fear that Crystal and the stable brats are far more advanced than I thought. They are always there with the Dragon Booster, and we haven't seen Mirror for days!" Moordryd was silent. "Father, I'm thinking that Mirror's disappearance, has something to do with Crystal, and her dragon Shimmer. They are brand-new to their crew, and so is Mirror. She doesn't know how to even RUN a crew, and she is the only dragon. No other dragons, or humans." Word looked thoughtfully at his son. "You've given me an idea.

[Penn Stables]

I was doing some jobs around the stable, when I thought I heard Artha from behind a certain building. "Crystal, come here a minute." "Coming!" I replied. I went around, but no-one was there. I turned around to leave, when Moordryd jumped in my way. "Moordryd!" I growled, and started to back away. All of a sudden my hands were wrenched behind my back, and a jack-stick stopped me from moving. "Hello, Crystal." said Cain. He was the one holding me. I struggled and called out for Artha to come and help, and he and the rest of the PRC came to help. They didn't even start fighting when some of Moordryd's crew used Energy Drain Whips. They were calling out in pain, but I couldn't do anything to help. Shimmer rushed at Cain, and tried to mag him away. It didn't work. Another member of the Dragon Eyes used Trapping Gear against her, and she got pinned against a wall. "Shimmer!" I called to her. She wasn't moving. I started to struggle harder now, and I got free of Cain. "Hey, what?" he questioned. He got on his dragon and used Repel Gear. The gear wrapped around my waist, and pulled me back, just as I got to my dragon. "No!" I landed roughly near Cain and his dragon. I stopped moving. This time, instead of Cain getting me, he used an Energy Drain Whip. It attached to my back, and he activated it. My mag energy started to flow through the whip and into him and his dragon. I got my hands and knees, and started to crawl away. A Dragon Eye Crew member also used a Drain Whip on me, and I stopped moving. "Crystal!" Artha yelled. "Beau, go help her! Now!" Beau leapt into action. He magged away all the Dragon Eye Crew members who tried to stop him. "Oh, no you don't dragon!" Moordryd yelled as he shot Trapping Gear at Beau. Beau jumped out of the way and continued towards me. The Trapping Gear got a Dragon Eye Crew member. Beau did his famous 'tail-whip' and Moordryd, Cain and their dragons flew away. Because I was still attached to Cain's Repel Gear, I went flying too. Beau detached the gear and the Drain Whips and I tried to stand up. Beau magged me onto his saddle, and we flew into action. We went past Artha and released him. He jumped on Beau's back, and we sped off. "Hey, what about us?" Kitt yelled after us. "We'll be back!" Artha called back.

[Behind Penn Stables]

"Release the Dragon!" Artha yelled. He turned into the Dragon Booster, and Beau the Dragon of Legend. Artha was too weak to move. "Let me take your spot, Artha. You can't fight in this condition." He nodded. So I took his place. We sped back to Penn Stables.

[Penn Stables – Fight Scene]

"Dragon Booster!" Moordryd yelled as I leapt into the middle of the fight, and stopped right in front of him. "Not quite." I flipped up the visor on my helmet. I didn't have the DB's uniform, so he knew that I wasn't the Dragon Booster. He looked at me in shock. "Crystal?!" I laughed. The look on his face was priceless. Beau magged me over to the PRC, their dragons and Shimmer. I released the Trapping Gear, and soon we had Dragon Eyes on the run. Artha soon came back, weak and almost crawling. Artha and Beau turned back to normal, and everything was ok again. "Magna Draconis Crystal, that was amazing!" Parm exclaimed. Because I rescued everybody while on the back on the Dragon of Legend, they think that I am some sort of hero. I was on top of Shimmer now, and walking towards Penn Stables, where Mortis was waiting happily inside one of the stalls. "Great work, Crystal. I am very proud of you." I was just about to respond, when a claw wrapped around my waist again. It was Repel Gear. I held onto Shimmer's controls, but the pull was too strong, and I had to let go. The Repel Gear retracted back to Moordryd's dragon. I used all the mag energy that I could muster to get that gear off me. It didn't work. Cain grabbed hold of me, undid the gear, and roughly shoved me into a dragon transporter. Soon I was secured to the wall. The door closed, leaving me in pitch-black. Just before the door closed, I could hear Mortis call out to Moordryd to let me go. Moordryd said that he wasn't going to. "My father wants to talk to her." I heard him say through the now-closed door. Moordryd and his crew started back towards Word's citadel, with me, once again, a prisoner of the Dragon Eye Crew and Word Paynn.


	9. Escaping

_**CHAPTER 9**_

[Word's citadel]

Once inside, I was pushed roughly to the ground. I had Repel Gear attached to my waist again. My hands were tied in front of me using an Energy Drain Whip. "Father!" Moordryd called. Word came out. "Oh, Moordryd, thank you once again, for listening to me. Leave the stable brat to me." Moordryd and Cain left, but not before transferring the Repel Gear from Desepshun to a Wraith. I didn't dare look up. Not after what he had done to me, in my dragon form. I was growing tired, and because I change forms, when I'm asleep, I don't want to become a dragon. "Listen to me, Crystal. You don't have to be with the Penn Racing Crew. I have been wanting a human with your talents. Do you know Mirror?" he asked. I turned away, my head bowed. I would not answer to him. I just wouldn't. I mumbled something. "What was that?" Word asked bending down to me. I mumbled it again. "What was that?" he asked again. "I'm not telling you anything!" I yelled. I got to my feet, spun around, and deactivated the Repel Gear. I started to back up towards the door, when Word started to use a Wraith controller. I started to run. All of a sudden, I was in mid-air. The Wraith appeared. It had grabbed me by the shirt collar, and lifted me up. I wiggled. I couldn't get free, so I just stopped. The Wraith turned back to Word. "Crystal, Crystal, Crystal. When I ask someone a question, and they run, that means that they know something. You didn't answer my question, and you ran. So you must know Mirror. Where is she?!" When I didn't answer, Word retrieved a small piece of gear from his workbench. He aimed it at me, and pressed a red button. A laser shot out, and started to scan me. The scan was complete and all my body information was up on the screens. He was probably scanning me for any draconium. A buzzer sounded, and he smiled. "Well, turns out you do know Mirror after all. In fact, it looks like you two are quite close!" He laughed. "Soon, I will have Mirror, and the Dragon of Legend." He pressed a button on the Wraith controller, and the Wraith took me to the deepest parts of his citadel. There the dragon put me down in a very small cell. It was just big enough for me to fit in it. Word came down with Moordryd. "Hello, Crystal. I hope you had fun with your freedom. Because it didn't last." He laughed evilly. I looked away. Trapped again, by the Paynn's. Worst days of my life. I tried to get comfortable, but I couldn't move. "Artha and the stable brats will soon get the message, to stop rescuing you, or you will be disposed of." I shook in fear. They left me down there by myself.

[Penn Stables]

"Parmon!" Artha yelled. "Hurry up!" Parm came out of his workshop, with a whole lot of gear, and containers. "What is all that for?" Lance questioned. "This is so I can build a device that literally drains that person, or dragon of their mag energy. I have also input a device that stops dragons or humans changing forms." Artha looked at him in surprise. "Nicely done, but why do we need this?" Parm looked at him with a questionable way. "Really Artha, to stop Crystal (Mirror) from changing when she is sleeping." The rest of the PRC understood immediately. This meant that I could sleep without changing, because I would have no mag energy to do so. "Ok, so let's go!" Artha yelled.

[Word's citadel]

Artha and Beau slammed into all the Wraiths that blocked the pathway down to my cell. "Artha! Leave now! It's a trap!" I yelled. He didn't listen. "I'm coming Crystal!" Word chuckled. "He doesn't even know what's going to happen to you if he does come down." I wasn't in my cell anymore, so I struggled to get out of the iron grip that he had on my shoulder. I also had Repel Gear around my waist, and I was attached to a nearby Wraith. Artha soon got down, and stopped. He soon hopped off Beau, and walked slowly towards me, a centimetre at a time. "Artha, I don't want to see you hurt. Please leave." Word stepped out of the shadows and Artha stopped less than 2 metres away from me. I looked away from him in shame and disappointment. "Your friend did tell you to leave, but you didn't. Now you will both suffer!" He pressed a green button on his wrist controller. Trapping Gear secured both Artha and Beau to the wall seconds later. "Let us go Word!" Artha ordered. He smiled. "Don't tell me what to do, stable brat. I not only have your friend, who will soon be obeying me, but I have the Dragon of Legend." Artha opened his mouth to speak, but Word cut him off. "Don't say anything. The Dragon Booster always comes to your rescue, so now he can't." He pressed a white button on his controller, and a glass pane slid back to reveal… the Dragon of Legend?! The dragon had been trapped against the wall, had control gear on, so he couldn't mag, and he was slowly losing energy. Artha looked at Beau, with a 'who the scales-scraping heck is that' look. The Dragon of Legend was just like Beau's legendary version, but the gold draconium in his skin pattern was fading fast. The dragon had a hydro pack on, and it was filled with liquid black draconium. He was turning into a black draconium dragon. "It's amazing how a dragon can have so much draconium in their body. Not surprising for me though. They have to have draconium or they will die." Word was saying while watching the black and gold dragon. While he was distracted, I crawled over to Artha and Beau, and quietly released them. Artha freed me in return. We left, letting Word talk to himself, again. We got outside. I soon talked to Parm. "Let me sleep tonight, without this device. He wants Mirror, he'll have Mirror. And then you'll come and free me." Everybody agreed.


	10. The Wastelands

_**CHAPTER 10**_

[Penn Stables]

That night I went to sleep. I knew that I would change. I was ok with it this time. In the morning, I woke up, and in my dragon form, walked with Shimmer.

[Near Word's citadel]

We walked right past Word's citadel, and we took a road, that led us right past 5 of his security cameras. "Don't fight, Shimmer. Just run, Okay?" She nodded. "GET THEM!" yelled Word. Moordryd and the other Dragon Eye Crew members sprinted towards us. "RUN!" I yelled. Shimmer ran, and I stayed and fought. The night before, I asked Parm to change my crew symbol so it was of 2 hands holding each other. The Dragon Eye's surrounded me, and Word came up. "Mirror, what a pleasant surprise, and it looks like you were with Crystal's dragon Shimmer." "So what? You got a problem with me being with my best friend?" I looked at him. I continued to stare at him. Word smiled. "Mirror, Mirror, Mirror. There's no escape." "Word, how many times have I escaped from you? I've done it before, I can do it again." Word looked at me in surprise. I turned around facing the Wastelands entrance. I slid, and knocked over some Dragon Eye Crew members. I made a break for the gap that I had made, and raced for the Wastelands. "Scales! Wraiths, after her! Don't let her into the Wastelands!" The Wraiths obeyed, and followed me. I raced down the highway, trying to avoid Wraiths from bumping into me.

[Down in the Wastelands]

I got down into the Wastelands, and because it was my home for most of my life, I knew a lot of places to hide. I side-stepped into a small crevice, big enough to hide myself, and they flew past. I was just about to leave, when I heard a commotion from where the Wraiths went. I quietly went down to investigate. "Dragon-Eyes. Find the dragon!" Word was yelling. I decided to watch. Then the PRC came, and started to fight them off. I noticed that Artha was missing. Seconds later, the Dragon Booster came on the Dragon of Legend. {But I thought Word had the Black and Gold Dragon.} When the Dragon Booster came onto the scene, everybody stopped fighting, and looked at the dragon. Word was horrified. "What's the meaning of this?" Behind the Dragon of Legend, another Star-Class Dragon walked up. He looked just like Beau, but his gold markings were not fading. Then I realised. It must be a clone or something. Word walked up to the two dragons and Artha. "Well Dragon Booster, it seems you have my clone. No chance that stable brat, Artha Penn didn't tell you. I know he did." Artha smiled. "Apparently you were going to try and replace Beau, with this clone. Then you would be able to start you Dragon-Human War, because I can't stop you on a clone. Or can I?" Word stepped back and snarled. The Dragon Eyes continued to fight the PRC and no-one noticed me walking up behind Word Paynn. Word snarled again as a response for another thing that Artha had just said. "Stop it Paynn. You're not a dragon." I whispered in his ear. He spun around. "Mirror!" he realised. He shot Trapping Gear at me, and it hit me. Some of the Dragon Eyes soon surrounded me. Word came up, and said "You know Mirror, every time we get you, we always turn you into a Wraith. So why bother coming back?" Just for entertainment, I suppose. I always get out." Word glared at me. He looked around at the PRC who were now losing the fight. Dragon Booster had been secured to the wall, and Moordryd was ordering Dragon Eye members to tie both Star-Class Dragons down. {Ok. I don't know which one the clone was, and which one is the REAL Dragon of Legend, they both looked the same.} I looked around at the Dragon Eyes dragons. They were doing their riders biddings, securing the 2 Beaus, and fighting the PRC. I started to glow. The Trapping Gear fell off, and I rushed on top of a hill. "Black Draconium Dragons!" I called out in dragon language. They didn't hear me. I roared. The whole place fell silent. "Black Draconium Dragons!" I repeated. "Stop this now! This path is leading us to another Dragon-Human War! Is this the life you see for yourselves? If not, stop fighting, and back off." They didn't listen and continued fighting. "Hundreds of dragons and humans will die in this war, if it isn't stopped. Trust me, please take my advice. Stop fighting!" And with that I started to run off. I looked back to see if dragons were following me. None were. They didn't listen. I looked ahead, and saw Wraiths. There was a small corner in front of them, so I took that. They didn't follow me. I stopped. I wonder why. I went to walk forward, when I realised that I couldn't move. I looked around. A dragon transporter. It was a trap. There was something around my waist. Repel Gear. When did that get on there? I roared, and my call was answered, by the wrong person. "Let me go, Moordryd!" I yelled. He didn't listen. He pressed a button on his ViddCom, and his father's face showed up. "Father, I have the chromatic dragon. What do we do about figuring out which is the real Dragon of Legend?" "A test of friendship, trust and above all, knowledge." Word smiled. "Let me go, Paynn!" I yelled from the transporter. "Oh, she's a feisty one, isn't she Father?" Word chuckled. "Indeed, and that's what makes her a good Wraith." I was pulling against the Repel Gear, but it was no use. A shadow, crept into the transporter and hushed me. "It's ok Mirror, its Mortis." He tried to undo the Repel Gear, but he couldn't do it fast enough. Moordryd turned around and saw him. "Dragon Priest!" he shot Trapping Gear at my friend, and Mortis ducked. It just missed him. "Mortis, please help me. Mortis stood up, and used a flash stick against Desepshun and Moordryd. They were stunned and dizzy. Mortis had just got the Gear off me, when Moordryd stood up. "That dragon belongs to my father, Dragon Priest!" Mortis looked at him. "Moordryd Paynn, I do recall you saying something about Mirror, not deserving to be part of your father's plan." Moordryd opened his mouth to speak. "Your right, I did say that, but that was before I realised what amazing, and useful power that she had." Mortis shook his head. "Your father will fail. This the PRC and the Dragon Booster can guarantee." "You keep Paynn, busy. I'll occupy his dragon. I whispered. I leapt at Desepshun, when she wasn't looking at us. We tumbled down the side of a small cliff, and into the middle of the fight scene. Everyone stopped. Desepshun was breathing heavily. "Give up. You will not win." I told her in dragon language. She smirked. "And miss out on the chance to destroy the Dragon of Legend. No way". She tried to get up, but I put a front paw on her body, and another on her neck. She struggled to get loose. "Stop fighting, I don't want to hurt you Desepshun." She relaxed under my grip. "You don't want to hurt me?" I shook my head. "I would never hurt another dragon. I rarely fight back against a dragon who fights me". "I don't care if you don't want to hurt me, but I won't hold back!" She used to tail to trip me over, and then she had me in the same position that I had her in. "Desepshun, what are you doing?" I asked. "Doing what Moordryd could not do. Trapping the chromatic dragon. His father shall be very pleased." I struggled. "Desepshun, please, you're hurting me." She growled. "I don't actually care about some special dragon that I'm hurting. Especially you!" Meanwhile PRC and the Dragon Eyes kept fighting. "Desepshun, enough! Leave her to me!" yelled a voice. It was Word. She immediately backed off, and I struggled to get up. Word used an Energy Drain Whip on me. I called out in pain and fell to the ground again. When I had taught myself to mag off gear, Mortis helped me with all gear, including Trapping Gear, and Energy Drain Whips. The rest – I couldn't. I tried to use even the tiniest bit of mag energy that I had left, but I had no energy. I had mag energy, but just no physical energy to do it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shimmer rush at Word. I didn't have the strength to even call out for her to stop. She rammed into Word and the Drain Whip fell off me. I ripped it off, and lay still, not moving. Shimmer walked over to me, and gently magged me out of the fight area. She came and lay next to me. "Are you ok?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, he drained pretty much all my mag energy." Shimmer growled at Word who was back on his feet. He looked around and spotted us. He strode towards us, while Shimmer was baring her teeth. Desepshun came up beside him, and roared. Shimmer whimpered, but I growled, my energy coming back. Desepshun left, turning her head, back and smiling menacingly. I soon had most of my energy, and I attacked the Dragon Eyes that were guarding both Star-Class dragons. I released their restraints and they ran off towards Artha, still secured to the wall. Artha immediately knew which his dragon was. Probably been with him, so, yeah he knew. After about 5 minutes, the Dragon Eyes were so tired, they were losing by a lot. "Let's get out of here, PRC!" yelled Mortis. Moordryd didn't follow. I wonder what happened. Desepshun had vanished. Probably went to find Moordryd. PRC, the 2 Star-Class dragons and I ran out of the Wastelands along with Shimmer and Mortis.

[Dragon Temple]

"Well, that was close." Mortis said. All the PRC dragons, Shimmer, and I growled in agreement. I was in the corner getting checked by Mortis. Not only was I completely worn out, but I could hardly move. Artha was looking at me worryingly. "Is she going to be alright, Mortis?" Mortis looked at him with a sad expression on his face. "I'm not really sure. The mag drain really affected her dragon form. For now, she have to rest and she will have to become human… for now." Kitt stood up. "No! Moordryd and the others, will notice that Mirror is gone, and now Crystal is back. Crystal isn't seen when Mirror is around, and vice-versa. They will catch on eventually, Mortis, you can't stop that." Mortis was deep in thought. "Yes, maybe you are right.


	11. The Ghost Arises

_**CHAPTER 11**_

[Dragon Temple]

For the next few hours, I was down in the Dragon Temple regaining my energy, thanks to a mag energy device created by Parm that duplicated mag energy and stored it. A few weeks later, I was strong enough to actually transform into a human. Kitt had taken time off racing with Wyldfire to race with Shimmer in my racing outfit. Race Marshall Budge didn't notice any different apart from when Artha came up and said that Kitt was sick. Kitt won many races as me, and soon I was 4th place for the spot in the Academy. Moordryd was 1st, followed by Artha, in an extremely close 2nd, and Kitt, even after being a replacement for me, still in 3rd. Soon I was back to racing as a human with Shimmer. Even though I had been away for a while, no one knew the difference between Kitt and me.

[Down in the Wastelands]

One day, when I was a dragon, I was surveying my old home, when I heard a commotion nearby. I was on my own, because Artha and Beau were busy fighting Moordryd and Desepshun in order to stop them from hurting the rest of the PRC. They were at Penn Stables. The mysterious warrior was fighting Armageddon. "Artha, you might want to get down to the Wastelands quickly." I explained that there were two people fighting. Soon the PRC had come. I didn't see the Dragon Booster, but he soon came. We watched the fight from nearby. "That warrior in the dark armour is Armageddon. I do not know who the Grey Warrior is." I thought for a moment. "Mortis told me something about a Grey Warrior. He is apparently very dangerous if provoked." Artha nodded. "Okay, I'll go and try to stop them now." And he sped off on Beau towards the warriors. When he gets close, he uses a mag-push and the two warriors went flying. The grey warrior gets up, and glares at Artha. The look in his eyes told Artha everything. He wanted to fight the Dragon Booster. They ran at each other, and Artha is just able to block a high jack stick attack from the mysterious warrior. "Stand down, warrior! I do not want to fight you!" Artha ordered. He just laughed. "This fight does not concern you Dragon Booster. This is between me and Armageddon, not a measly hero boy who thinks he can do everything!" Artha grunted as the warrior kept swinging his jack stick trying to land a hit on him. Artha used a mag blast and the warrior went flying. No one noticed Armageddon sneaking away. Soon it was just the Dragon Booster and the provoked warrior. "Who are you, and why are you after Armageddon?" Artha asked, while still fighting the grey armoured man. "You can call me Ghost." He said, smiling. "I am after Armageddon, because he killed a very close friend of mine, and I am out for revenge." "I can't let this continue", I told the PRC. "I'm going in." I raced out into the middle of the Wastelands. "Dragon Booster! Stop!" I yelled as I got closer. Ghost looked over at me, and shot a mag blast in my direction. I barely dodged it as it came within centimetres of my head. I skidded to a halt in between them. "WAIT!" I yelled as they went in to attack each other. They stopped. Both Artha and Ghost had their jack sticks connected with each other, and neither could get free. "Dragon Booster, do you really think that Ghost is bad? I believe that he is on our side, wanting Armageddon gone." Artha stopped, and released his firm grip on his jack stick. He put it away, and so did Ghost. Ghost started to walk away. Dragon Booster and the PRC started to follow cautiously. Ghost realised that they were following him, turned around, and just simply vanished. The PRC and Beau stopped. Beau growled, and looked around carefully. "It's ok Beau", Artha comforted. "I saw it too." "What the scale-scraping heck?!" Kitt asked confused. I looked around trying to find him. I walk up to Dragon Booster and ask, "Where did he go, Dragon Booster?" He shook his head. "I don't know, Mirror." I hear someone whisper in my ear… "I'm right here." I turned around startled, but…there is no one there. "What is it, Mirror?" Lance asks. "I thought I heard someone whisper in my ear." Lance looked around and saw dust fly up from the ground. To him, it looked like someone was running away. "Artha," he whispered. "Over there". He pointed towards the slowly small disappearing dust clouds. "Get him!" yelled Kitt. The PRC, the Dragon Booster and I ran after him. Beau jumped and landed in front of the footprints. "Give up, Ghost. We just want to ask you some questions." Seconds later, he was in front of us, staring at me. Dragon Booster was about to ask him where he was from when he leapt at me. He touched my neck, and I shied. He ran and jumped at Artha landing on the back of his saddle and pushing off and landing 5 metres away, then continued running. He then vanished. The PRC, the Dragon Booster and I were left dumbfounded. Everybody else was still looking in the direction that he ran, when I shrugged my shoulders, and started to walk home. "You okay Mirror?" Lance asked, while still looking in the direction of Ghost. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Soon I was 50 metres away from them at the edge of the Wastelands. Soon the PRC turned around. "Oh, scales!" Parm exclaimed. "Where did Mirror go?" Everybody looked around, but no one saw me. "There she is!" Lance shouted, pointing in the complete opposite direction to where I actually was. I chuckled. "Um, I can't see her, Lance." Kitt said. I walked up slowly behind them. They never turned around, to see if I was behind them. I stood behind them and let out a giant, "ROAR!" They almost jumped out of their skin, while Beau, Cyrano, Wyldfire and Fracshun just growled at me. "Calm down, guys. It was only a joke." I told them in dragon tongue. They shook their heads.

[Dragon Temple]

After a detour to a local food shop to replenish our energy, we went down to the Dragon Temple. Mortis was there. As soon as he saw me, he went into his strict voice, telling me that I had to be more careful next time. I shook my head. "Sorry, but I needed some space for myself. It won't happen again. I promise." He nodded and smiled. I started to talk about the Grey Warrior that we had encountered down in the Wastelands. All of the PRC were down there. "Artha" Mortis started. "You know how I told Mirror about provoking this certain warrior? Well you did just that. Don't do that again. You all nearly got hurt." Mortis started to talk to me about the Grey Warrior, when I turned towards Artha. "Hold still Mirror, there is something on your neck." I stopped. "Get it off, get it off!" I yelled. He took it off and examined it. "Looks like some sort of listening device. Did Ghost touch your neck by any chance?" Before I could respond, the device crackled to life. *"Yes, I am listening to every word you say. Why don't you tell your dragon friend what's going to happen to her soon, if Dragon Booster doesn't keep out of _**my**_ fights, Connor."* I looked at Mortis. So did everybody else, including Artha. "What did he mean by Connor? Who are you?" I queried. Before 'Mortis' could answer, Artha piped up. "Dad?!" I looked at him. "Hang on one scale scraping minute. Mortis is your father?" Artha grinned. "Well I didn't know until now." *Well, looks like this group of close friends has more secrets that I thought, Crystal.* the radio crackled again. I magged the device over to me. "Who the scales are you, and how do you know so much about the PRC and the Dragon Booster?!" I yelled into it. *Let's just say, that I have my ways.* Then the radio went silent. We all looked around at each other, and we agreed never to fight the warrior again.

[Down City Council of 13 Meeting Room]

A few days later, I was in my dragon form, and even though I was not a crew leader, my dragon form was. I went to the Council of 13, paying my respects to each and every leader there. Even Moordryd. He didn't look happy. "Do who do we owe the honour of having a chromatic dragon down here in the lowly streets of Down City, and in the Council of 13 meeting room?" Fisstus asked with a gruff voice. Moordryd smirked. I could tell he was looking forward to my response. "I will first tell you this. I will not respond to your question until the Dragon Eye crew members are outside. They have been hunting me, and I do not want them to be a part of this conversation." Fisstus nodded. "You heard the dragon. Leave for a while, Dragon Eyes." They scowled and left. As soon as the door slammed behind them, I continued. "My name is Mirror, and as you said Fisstus, I am a chromatic dragon. It is my destiny to start my own crew, and I have. The Destiny Crew. I only come here with the question of 'Am I able to join the Council of 13'?" The room filled with different crew members weighing up the options. "Why?" Pyrah asked. "To help stop another Dragon-Human War", is all I said. Everyone smiled. "How can we trust you?" Khatah queried. I chuckled. "I have the Dragon Booster on my side. He is also a very close friend of mine." Soon I was welcomed into the Council of now '14', since Artha had started up the 'Penn Racing' Crew. Moordryd came back in with his crew. "Greetings, fellow council members." I said with a grin. "What..?" Cain stuttered. "I am sorry, but I must be going now." I simply bowed and left.


	12. An Unexpected Hero

[Around Dragon City]

I felt really happy that I had the courage to face the Council. Moordryd and Cain did not look very happy. I was beginning to walk home, back to Penn Stables, when I bumped into a dragon. It didn't move, so I thought it was a statue. I continued to walk home, when Dragon Eyes surrounded me. I growled. Then Moordyrd and Cain stepped forwards. "Really Moordyrd. Attacking a fellow council member. The mighty Fisstus would not be happy about this." I respected every single council member. I told everybody that I respected Moordryd, even though behind their backs I don't. "Why become a council member Mirror? You know that is only going to increase the chance of my father actually getting who he wants." I smiled. "Let me guess, me?" I decided to get out of here and fast. The Dragon Eyes hated the Dragon Booster, so I pretended that he was there. "Dragon Booster!" I greeted. "What!" Moordryd yelled. "Get the Dragon of Legend!" Some of the Dragon Eyes actually ran to get the 'Dragon of Legend'. Soon I was backed into a corner. They surrounded me on all sides. As I was walking backwards, my mind went to the Wastelands. Grey Warrior fighting Artha. Would I ever see him again? I snapped back to reality just too late to get Trapping Gear on my chest. It activated, and I couldn't move any closer to Moordryd. I couldn't turn my head, even to try and snap at Cain, who was coming at me from the side. He attached a small device to my neck. He pressed a button on it, and it started to glow purple. I struggled, as I knew that anything that glowed purple had to be black draconium gear. I tried to mag it off, when Cain placed control gear on me. It activated and I couldn't mag. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a huge dragon. It was the statue that I had bumped into. But it wasn't a statue. It was a real dragon with a rider. I thought I recognized the rider, but it was too dark to see. He shot a mag blast at the Dragon Eye crew, and they flew backwards. He jumped off his dragon, and walked towards me. I started to growl, as a warning to say that I was dangerous and to stay away. He stopped right next to me, and released the gear. I stepped back. "Who are you?" I asked. He stepped out of the shadows and I gasped. "Ghost!" He smiled. "Is it possible to say that Armageddon is Paynn's mentor?" I nodded, to show that I understood what he was talking about. He then asked a very strange question. "Am I able to talk to Dragon Booster?" I looked at him, and shook my head in a way of saying 'sure'. I called Artha, and linked Ghost's ViddCom to Dragon Booster's. They started to talk when Ghost's dragon nudged him. "Ok, Aftrshok, time to go." He got on, and vanished. I had noticed that his dragon was a grey-boned dragon, like Libris.

[Penn Stables]

A few days later, I was play-fighting in the yard with Shimmer, practicing mag-moves, and defensive moves in my dragon form, when Artha ran up. "Shimmer, Mirror, run!" he yelled as he got closer. We didn't move. "What's wrong?" "Ghost is rampaging through Dragon City for some reason, and heading towards Penn Stables. We need to get out of here!" Shimmer magged Artha onto her saddle and started to run. "Mirror, come on!" she persisted. I shook my head. "I'm not leaving. You can leave, but I'm staying!" Shimmer shook her head, and gave a low growl. She ran in front of me and started to push me away with her head. I tried to get out of her way, but she just blocked me, again and again. Eventually she had gotten me a safe distance away from the stables. Soon Ghost got to Penn Stables with Aftrshok. Aftrshok let out a giant roar, with made Shimmer jump. "He scares me." She said quietly. I told Shimmer that we were going to leave. We started to, when I doubled back, and leapt over a cliff. I landed right behind Ghost and his dragon. "Ghost!" I called out. He turned around with a smile. "Mirror, how nice to see you, or do I call you Crystal?" I stared at him. "In my dragon form, I am Mirror. My human form is called Crystal." He nodded. I asked him some questions, and he was too happy to oblige. The last question that I asked him was, "Where are you from?" He explained that he was from a distance city called 'White Cliffs'. He had moved because of a foretold prophecy that a certain dragon would help him achieve what he wants. Apparently, that would be me. A mag blast immediately stopped our conversation. We looked in the direction that it came from, and who was there, none other than the warrior, Ghost swore to get rid of: Armageddon. I started to run when I saw Aftrshok block my way. "You are the dragon foretold to help my rider, and you will do so." He told me in dragon tongue. "But how can I? I am only a small dragon. Compared to Armageddon, I am a weakling." He shook his huge head. "Not while I'm here." A grunt alerted us to the fact that the warriors were fighting. I never actually realized until half way through the battle that Armageddon didn't have the League of Eight. I had heard that he gets more mag energy that a human does with their dragon, but since he had 8 of them, he had 8 times the amount of power. Aftrshok growled menacingly at Armageddon, as he shot a mag blast at Ghost. He immediately turned to Aftrshok, and mag pushed him. The grey dragon only slid a few meters away, but it was enough to push him over the edge, and make him go crazy. He ran at the ancient warrior who had a sudden shock at the aggression of one of the most powerful dragon breeds in Dragon City. He stepped away from Ghost and slowly backed away. He bumped into me, since I ran behind him, and soon he was 10 meters up in the air. "Let me go!" he commanded. I smiled. "You're not my boss!" I let him go, and he slammed into the ground. I walked up to him. "You could have easily gotten out of that, but you didn't. Why?" He didn't answer. I looked at Ghost. "Ghost, Aftrshok, come on, let's go." We walked off, and Armageddon left Penn Stables.

[Behind Penn Stables]

We met up with Shimmer and Artha. Artha was not happy. "You could have been killed!" I looked at him calmly. "But I wasn't, was I?" He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. "So, what do we do now?" Shimmer asked in dragon tongue. Aftrshok and I said at the same time, "Complete our separate destinies." We chuckled.

[Front of Penn Stables]

Mortis came over, and said to Artha. "Don't scare the dragons like that again. I read their readings, and they were over the top." Artha looked away. "Sorry, Dad." Mortis then looked at me. "Mirror. I need you to come down to the temple, with Shimmer. Alone." He pointed out, looking at Artha and Beau, who had mysteriously turned up, out of nowhere.


	13. A Change of Pace

[Dragon Temple]

We walked towards the center of the temple, where Mortis was waiting. "What's up, Mortis?" I asked worryingly. He shook his head sadly. "I have been studying the ancient warriors. There are the 5 main draconium colors. Gold, Blue, Red, Black and Green. I have also seen a vision that had allowed me to see that there is an extra draconium color. Silver." Shimmer and I looked at each other in shock and confusion. "Please, do not stress yourselves. Everything will be fine." I looked at him with a 'are you serious' look. Mortis chuckled. "According to legend, there is a vital balance draconium booster. The Crystal Booster. This booster will settle the war by themselves and their dragon. When in booster form, the dragon has amazing powers. They can almost be unstoppable, except by the Dragon Fish's ancient gear from the first war, which freezes any color draconium." Shimmer laid down. "We'll be here for a while, then." Mortis stared at her. "No, actually, you need to go and find the crystal amulet or the gauntlet." "Wouldn't that make me the Crystal Booster?" I asked, puzzled. "Maybe, maybe not. I highly doubt it." I nodded and we left.

[Penn Stables]

Once outside, we got bombarded with questions. We didn't answer any of them. We went to Shimmer's stall and both magged on some gear. We walked outside, and went to the race track.

[Penn Racing Track Circuit]

"Ready, Set, Go!" I yelled. Shimmer and I ran off. I was just behind Shimmer. Shimmer and I had magged on different gear. Shimmer had Red Thrusting Gear, White Aero Gear and Green Ramming Gear. I had Blue Balance Gear, Red Thrusting Gear and Grey Assist Gear. We raced on the straight for a bit and then had to turn the corner. Shimmer was about to turn, when I activated my Red Thruster Gear and sped forwards. Shimmer slammed into the wall, and got straight up. She activated her Red Thruster Gear, and rocketed forwards. I was losing energy and really fast. Up ahead, we had to run along a small balance beam. I activated the Balance Gear, and made it half-way before I turned on the Grey Assist Gear. My mag energies shot up to just under full power. Shimmer followed, hot on my heels. We both then had to go through an obstacle course. Shimmer made it through easily, but only because when I went to ram into her, and make her fall, she activated her Aero Gear, and flew into the air. I activated the thrusters to reverse, and stopped. I started the Red Thruster Gear, and caught up with her. We were literally neck to neck as we approached the finish line. Neither of us won. We stood at the end, exhausted and out of breath. I looked up and saw Shimmer just standing there, smiling at me.

[Penn Stables]

Beau greeted us when we came back around. "You two look like you had a very good training session." I smirked. "Don't get any ideas, Beau." He smiled. "Not a chance." I was really tired, so I fell asleep. As I drifted off, I started to get worried about Ghost, but also Armageddon, because, of Ghost's rampage, trying to get him and take revenge. I woke up, and found that Lance was watching me, with worried eyes. "What's wrong Lance?" He pointed at the mirror. "You've changed Crystal. I don't know how, but you've changed." I looked at him. "How?" I walked over to the mirror. Instead of seeing my blonde hair, blue/hazel eyes and rainbow colored uniform, I saw a completely different person. Red hair, green eyes, and a uniform that shone brightly in the evening sunset. "Magna Draconis!" I exclaimed. "I look awesome!" Lance gaped. "What? You changed. But I do agree that you look awesome." I smiled at him. "Thanks Lance." Artha came in, and smiled. "I wonder if Moordryd will ever notice the difference." I chuckled. "I hope not" I replied.


	14. An Unlikely Hero

[Dragon City Racing Track]

I was 3rd place, behind Artha and Moordryd. In Academy standing points I was 3rd as well. I used my Red Thrusting Gear to shoot into 1st place. Artha and Moordryd didn't even notice. They only noticed when their dragons made them fall back into the saddle. I had gotten some brand new gear. Level 5 White Aero Gear and a Level 6 Brown Trenching Gear. Shimmer magged them on to show everybody, and they cheered. Then I realized that I was in 2nd place for the Academy.

[Around Dragon City]

We were heading home, when my ViddCom beeped. I hung back, and talked to the mysterious figure. "Who are you?" I asked. The hood came off. "Oh, hey Ghost. Where's Aftrshok?" The giant dragon came into view from behind Ghost. "Right there." He grinned. We talked for a minute, when he had to go. We said our goodbyes, and we hung up. I sped towards home. Suddenly I brought Shimmer to a screeching halt. There was a dragon in our road. The dragon (who turned out to be a female), was injured badly. I slid off Shimmer's saddle, and walked slowly and carefully towards the dragoness. I had to be careful, because an injured dragon is just, if not more dangerous than an angry dragon. As I got closer, her bright red coat, shone, and temporarily made me look away. "Shush, girl, everything's going to be alright." She was struggling, but at the sound of my voice, started to calm down. "Leave, it's a trap, for the Dragon Booster. You are the bait." The young female whispered. I looked around. I heard movement nearby, and Shimmer growled. "Shimmer, mag me the dragon aid kit." This was a first aid kit, but for dragons. It had a number of different things, including capsules of different draconium colors, bandages, and hydro packs. I patched her up, and gave her a hydro pack, filled with red draconium. I had to give it to her, or otherwise she would not survive the night. Just as I was finishing up, I heard a noise again, and spun around. The Dragon Eyes Trapping Gear pinned me against a wall. Shimmer rushed at the Dragon Eye member who shot the Gear, and pushed him over. Desepshun magged her off him, and growled. "Leave him alone, dragon brat!" she told her. "Leave my dragon alone, Desepshun! Pick on someone your own draconium color!" Her head whipped around, and stared at me. "Don't tell me what to do! You are in no position to do so." I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it. Desepshun grinned. "Exactly!" She turned back to Shimmer who was now cowering in a corner. The next thing I knew, Cain and Moordryd came over. Cain had his jakk stick activated. The gear de-activated and I fell to the ground. Before I could run away, Cain had grabbed me, and prevented me from moving with his jakk stick. "What do you want, Paynn?" I asked, with a hint of anger in my voice. "Nothing just that you look like Crystal from Penn Stables. She wouldn't like it if she found you on her dragon, now would she?" I looked at him. "Ok, so you don't recognize me, do you?" He looked at me puzzled. "What do you mean?" I laughed. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Crystal Angelina of Penn Stables, and this is my dragon Shimmer." Moordyrd looked from me to Shimmer and back again. He didn't say anything to me, but to Cain, he said. "Get her on your dragon." I got pushed over to Coershun, and magged up onto the back of his dragon. Coershun held me in a mag stream, and raced towards the Dragon Eye Compound. Shimmer was brought to the compound by Wraiths.

[Dragon Eye Compound]

Shimmer huddled up to me, as we sat on the freezing cold floor of the cage that we were in. I was attached to the wall, because of Repel Gear. I stroked Shimmer's head. "Don't worry, girl. I alerted Dragon Booster. He'll save us." Shimmer growled. "He better save us, that's for sure! It's cold in here." I chuckled. "Always with a sense of humor, I see." Moordryd commented as he walked in. I looked at him. "You know, that's rude to listen in to other people's conversations, Moordryd." He smiled. "I don't really care, stable brat." A large crash echoed through our ears, and smoke appeared. The Repel Gear was de-activated, and I ran to Shimmer who had ran into the corner. "Let's get out of here!" I mounted Shimmer and we raced out of the hole that was made in the wall. I reminded myself to thank Dragon Booster when we got home. We just got out, when Cain and Coershun, ran in our way. "Well, what do we have here? A couple of stable-brats trying to escape?" Cain sneered. Coershun magged Cain into the air, and he activated his jakk stick. "Shimmer, mag me!" I yelled. I flew up into the air, and just blocked a swing from Cain. I went for a high hit, but quickly changed when Cain went up, I went down. I hit his leg, and he grunted. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled. I quickly magged down to Shimmer and whispered something in her ear. I went back up, and suddenly yelled "Now, Shimmer!" Shimmer sprinted at Coershun, who didn't know she was coming, and he flew backwards, stopping Cain from being magged. He fell to the ground, with a grunt. Shimmer and I raced away before he had time to come to his senses.

[Penn Stables]

I arrived at Penn Stables, just in time to see Artha raise his hand for the transformation into the Dragon Booster. "When the scales did you get here?" I asked him. Kitt, Parm and Lance just looked at me. Then Artha saw me. "But, but, aren't you supposed to be at the Dragon Eye Compound?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, and then you rescued me. When did you get back here?" I repeated. He lowered his arm. "Uh, I was just about to 'go and rescue you'." I looked at Artha, and then in the direction of the Dragon Eye Compound, and then back at Artha. "Then who rescued us?" All went silent. Moments later, Ghost and Aftrshok casually walked in. "I see that you got home safely, Crystal." Ghost said. Artha just looked at them. "You rescued them?" Ghost looked at him and smiled. Connor Penn came over, and was as surprised as Artha and Beau. Ghost explained that he had intercepted the ViddCom call from me to Dragon Booster. "But I only just…" Artha started, before I stopped him in mid-sentence and said "Well, you could have gotten there faster!" I yelled. "Your rider can be dumb sometimes, Dragon of Legend." I heard Shimmer say to Beau. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Artha asked. "Oh, nothing. Just that that our dragons are having a conversation about _**you**_ that you can't hear." Artha looked at his mount. "Thanks a lot, Beau." Ghost interrupted. "Um, sorry to barge in, but Crystal and Shimmer can I talk to you alone?"


	15. The Crystal Booster

[Around Dragon City]

"What's up?" I asked Ghost puzzled. He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a small crystal star. I looked at it in awe. "What is it?" He placed it around my neck, and I turned it over in my hands. The object reflected in the light. "My mother gave it to me when I was young, and said that it would allow me to help someone find their destiny. It also was supposed to protect me as I get older, but it hasn't yet." He explained. "I didn't know who I was supposed to give it to." I looked at him. "Did she say anything else specific to you about this?" I asked. He shook his head. He told me that I would need it more than he would. If it didn't work, than consider it a gift of friendship.

[Inside the Crystal Caverns – Near the Wastelands]

The draconium crystals shone around us like a billion lights that had been turned on. We were in the mining area, but no one had ever dared going to the lower caves, not even the original Boosters. We crept further into the caves, when we heard a noise. We spun around, but no-one was there. We continued downwards towards the centre of the caves. We rounded a corner, and there floating in mid-air was a silver gauntlet cased in crystal. We walked up to it, and I reached out to get it. I took it in my grasp, and slid it onto my right arm. It stopped glowing, and that meant that I was meant to be the Crystal Booster. Shimmer looked at it, and smiled. "Does that mean, that I am to be the Crystal Booster's dragon?" I nodded. "Yep, and I'm the Crystal Booster. Let's go home Shimmer."

[Outside the Crystal Caverns]

As we walked out of the caverns, I was looking at the amulet. "What does the amulet do?" I asked myself. Shimmer growled. "You okay, girl?" I asked concerned. 2 approaching shadows caused me to place the amulet back under my t-shirt and slide off Shimmer's saddle, and push her behind me. The shadows came into view, and I was surprised. "Moordryd Paynn and his father?!" I thought to myself. "They must be after the gauntlet". They stared at me, then at my arm that had the gauntlet. Moordryd spoke up. "Give us the gauntlet, Crystal, and no harm will come to you or your pathetic excuse for a dragon." "Don't you call Shimmer names, Moordyrd, or I might start calling your dragon names!" I shot back. He stared at me. "Fine, no harm will come to you or your dragon, if you hand it over." I shook my head. "I'm not giving it to you. Not after absolutely everything that you have done to my friends, family and crew." Word chuckled. "Oh, so you're a part of Mirror's crew now are you? You stupid girl. Haven't you heard? I turned Mirror into a Wraith, and now I control her." "Where is she?" I asked, knowing extremely well, that he can't have her, since it was me. "She is back at the citadel." I shook my head. "You're lying!" I ran off, closer to the Wastelands, just hearing Moordryd say to his father, "I'll stop her, Father."

[Wastelands Battle Scene]

As I ran across the dusty Wastelands, my senses started to tingle. I pulled Shimmer to a halt, and she skidded in the dirt. When she stopped, she turned around and roared. Moordryd bounded up on Desepshun and stopped in front of us. He hopped off his dragon and walked towards me. He activated his jakk stick, and so did I after getting off Shimmer.

I stood my ground as the young Paynn walked over to me, stopping metres from Shimmer. "Give me the amulet and gauntlet, or PAY THE PRICE!" he yelled. "I don't like threats, Moordryd." I replied. Moordryd got magged up into the air by Desepshun, but I stayed on the ground. Moordryd spiralled towards me, ready to attack. I got my jakk stick ready, and tensed up. I just deflected a mag blast from him, when another flew at my face. I just avoided it. He landed in front of me, and attacked me from all sides. I easily blocked them all, because he was so predictable. The next move he tried, actually hit me, much to my dismay. He swung upwards, and when I went to block it, he moved his attack towards my feet. The jakk stick hit my feet. My own jakk stick went flying, and I landed on my back, just as Moordryd jammed his jakk stick into my chest. He pushed down harder and harder. I grunted. "Give up, stable brat!" he told me. "I'm not giving up, Moordryd." I replied, while struggling to breathe. I couldn't budge his jakk stick off my chest. I was pushing with all my might, but I eventually stopped. I reached for the amulet and looked at it. The crystal warmed my heart, and I didn't want to give it away, but I would probably get severely injured. I reached out for the gauntlet and stopped. There was a gap in the gauntlet for a small crystal item. My eyes darted between the 2 crystal items, and realised that the amulet would fit the gauntlet. I looked at Moordryd and smiled. "Don't you dare put that in, stable brat!" he ordered. I ignored him, and slid them together. Crystal draconium erupted from the gauntlet. It flowed around me, and the transformation began. Crystal armour magically covered my whole body. A crystal helmet wrapped around my head, and a reflective visor covered my eyes. My crew's symbol came out of my chest and light filled the air. Once the light had died down, I stood in front of Moordyrd in my Booster form. A roar came from nearby. I looked in the direction of the roar, and spotted a fully crystallized dragon who looked a lot like Shimmer. Then I realised that it was my dragon. "Shimmer, you look amazing." I commented. She smiled and looked away. "Um, thanks Crystal Booster. You look nice as well." I smiled and said thanks. Our eyes darted to Moordryd and Desepshun. Paynn's dragon was lying in the corner, fascinated by our transformation. Moordryd just glared jealousy at me. He walked up to me, jakk stick in hand, and threw a mag blast hoping that I would still be looking at my armour, and the mag-blast would hit me. I calmly looked up, as it came towards me, and stepped to the side. It harmlessly hit the wall, metres behind me. He looked at me in shock, and ran at me. My jakk stick was no longer the usual rainbow colour, it was a crystal colour. I waved it in front of me in circles, hoping I would scare him. It didn't work. Moordryd shot a lot of mag blasts at me, but I deflected them all. A couple actually flew back to him. He avoided them all but one. It hit him in the chest, pushing him over. "Desepshun, mag me!" he told his dragon. Desepshun did as she was told, and he flew into the air. He generated mag energy, and started to spin. "Scales!" I told myself. "Mag fury!" Shimmer, being the timid dragon she is, ran for cover. When the mag fury was near me, I didn't move. The attacks landed all around me, but never actually hit me. It was not a coincidence. Moordryd stopped, and landed back onto the ground. He was a bit dizzy, and that's when I made my move. I signalled Shimmer over, and got magged into the air. I made a giant ball of mag energy, and hurled it at Moordryd. He didn't move in time, and the impact sent him flying, right to the feet of his dragon. He took one look at me, mounted his dragon, and said, "Let's get out of here, Desepshun." Using the controls on his dragon's saddle, he tried to turn Desepshun. She wouldn't move. She was staring at me for some reason. He yanked on the controls. "Come on, Desepshun!" I could tell he was eager to leave. Desepshun magged him off, and walked up to my dragon who was now standing next to me. She asked me not to listen in on their conversation. "Don't worry, I won't." I replied. Desepshun and Shimmer walked away to talk. Every now and then, Shimmer would look over to me, then back at Desepshun, and nod or shake her head. After a while, they came back. "Thank you." Desepshun said. I nodded. Desepshun ran over to Moordryd, magged him, and disappeared.


	16. Bending the Rules

[Penn Stables]

We arrived at Penn Stables, nervous at what they would think if they saw the gauntlet. Kitt, Lance and Parm were in the yard, talking to Artha. "Hey, guys." I called. They all looked up, and stared at me. They saw the gauntlet, and they looked nervous. Shimmer and I took a few steps forwards, when Artha called Beau, and he growled. "Hey, no need to get your dragon to do your dirty work." I thought. Beau stopped growling, and stared at me. I smiled. At least Beau could still hear me with I telepathically talk. Beau magged Artha and they ran off. Seconds later, the Dragon Booster and his dragon came onto the scene. The Dragon Booster activated his jakk stick, but I didn't. The Dragon of Legend roared and Shimmer cowered. I flipped off Shimmer, and walked towards the pair with my hands in front of me, as a way of saying, "Calm down". Artha hops off Beau, and starts to walk towards me. "Don't even think about going near my dragon!" He went to attack me, and I had no choice, but to activate my jakk stick, and block his attack. "I wasn't going to touch Beau…Artha." He stopped pushing on my jakk stick, and stepped back. We both deactivated our jakk sticks and put them away. "How do you know my name?" Dragon Booster said puzzled. I smiled. "I have my ways." I reached for the gauntlet, and slipped out the amulet. A bright flash of light illuminated from around me. When the light had died down, Shimmer and I were standing in the Crystal Booster's place. "Crystal?!" Dragon Booster exclaimed. He changed back to Artha. "But, but… how?" I was about to explain, when we heard a thump. We looked over at the rest of PRC, and saw that Kitt had fainted. Artha got concerned for her, and walked over to her. "Magna Draconis, Crystal." said Lance. Parm just stared at me for a minute, then said, "Drac!" He came up to me, and scanned me with a device. The device beeped, and before Parm could say anything to Artha, he asked Parm to get some things ready. Soon the whole PRC were busy looking after Kitt. "And there goes my fame" I thought. No-one cares about newbies. I transformed back into the Crystal Booster, and started to walk off. Moordryd came just as I was about to leave. "Crystal Booster!" he exclaimed. I magged him against a wall, and walked off. Moordryd just stayed where I had moved him, and watched me leave.

[Dragon City]

A couple of days later, a mysterious figure comes up to us, and greets us as the Crystal Booster and their dragon, even though we weren't in Booster form. "Come with me, Booster." He says. Shimmer and I cautiously follow him to a secret building.

[Crystal Booster Training Arena]

We enter and continue walking down a narrow bridge. All around Shimmer and I were statues of Dragon Priests, and lots of draconium crystals. The mysterious figure turned out to be a Dragon Priest. He invited us into another room filled with obstacles. Within seconds, we were practising with him and his dragon. His dragon was as big as Aftrshok. He easily won of course, but I was more agile through the course. The first moves that the priest taught me were basic. They included mag push, mag blast, mag claw, and my own special move called mag shine, which allowed me to generate a huge amount of draconium energy, which shone like the brightness of day. I was practicing one day, when he told me to try and hold some of his draconium energy. I steadied myself, and prepared for the impact to send me flying. The energy hit me, but I felt a very strange sensation flowing through me. The priest called it 'a mag over-load'. This certain move allowed a huge surge of draconium rushes through me.

[Dragon City Race Track]

I lined up between Artha and Moordryd. Artha smiled at me, and I blushed. Moordryd looked at me, and sneered. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're going down, Crystal Booster!" I looked at him, and gulped. "Not if you go down first, Moordryd!" "Oh, I'm so scared, stable brat. Not!" He laughed and sped off, when the race started. Another of my special abilities was that I was able to duplicate any type of gear, and use it on my dragon. For the current race, I had Shimmer mag on Red Thrusting Gear, Green Ramming Gear, and White Repel Gear. I knew that Moordryd always had more draconium energy, so I decided to copy some Grey-Assist Gear. I had a small device in the shape of a crystal that scanned the gear, and turned into the specific item. When my dragon magged the crystal, it changed into Grey-Assist Gear. Half way through the race, Shimmer was losing energy, and Moordryd was winning. I activated the crystal, and burst forwards with my Red Thrusting Gear. I sped past Moordryd to win the race.


	17. A Deal with the Devil

[Penn Stable Racing Tent]

I was grooming Shimmer, when Ghost walked up to me. "Hey, Ghost." I said, not looking up. Shimmer growled at him. "It's time for you to hand over the gear, Crystal. It's too dangerous for someone like you." He stated. I stopped grooming my dragon, and looked up. "What gear?" I asked. "Don't be stupid. The Grey-Assist Gear. I want it now." I shook my head. "Check my gear stack. I have no Grey Draconium Gear." He nodded. He walked over to my gear, and rummaged through it. He found no Grey Gear. "Then why was there Grey-Assist Gear on your dragon?" He queried. "Cause I borrowed it from another crew. I can't remember which crew though." He huffed and he left. I secretly smiled. I wasn't going to tell him that the gear was mine.

[Around Dragon City]

While in my Booster form, I ran into Moordryd, who was stealing magma-class dragon eggs. When his back was turned away, I casually walked in front of the truck that he was loading them into. He turned back, and almost dropped the next crate of eggs that he had in his hands. "Crystal Booster! Bit far away from home aren't you?" he rudely commented. I looked at him with an icy stare, then called Dragon Booster. "Dragon Booster, we have a Dragon-Eye problem. Moordryd is stealing dragon eggs again." I told him. His face stiffened, when he heard the news. "That's the 4th time this week alone." He pointed out. "Stay where you are, I'm coming." I agreed, and hung up. As I kept Moordryd distracted, I asked him a question which got him slightly emotional. "Where's your mother, Moordryd?" I ask in a sarcastic tone. He turned away. "Don't talk about my mother, stable brat!" he shot back at me. "Ok." I shrugged. "Bye!" I started to walk off with Shimmer, when Desepshun cut us off. Shimmer skidded to a halt. I wasn't holding on properly, so I went flying, right onto Desepshun's saddle. She magged me off, and I fell flat on my face. I got up, and shot a mag blast at Desepshun. The black dragon dodged it, and it hit Moordryd. He fell on his back, and didn't move for a minute. When he got up, his face was filled with rage. "Either you stop talking about my mother, or you die!" He lunged at me, but I swiftly dodged him. "Okay, but I'll need a few things first." I told him. "Anything to get you to stop talking about my mother. But why?" He replied. I looked at him, with mischief in my eyes. "Okay, okay." I told him the list of things that I needed. That included: A Wraith dragon, some of Moordryd's draconium energy, and also some scales from off Desepshun. He got me the items that I needed, I smiled and walked off, after saying, "Forget this conversation ever happened." Just as I disappeared, I realised that Dragon Booster had just arrived on the scene, and was fighting Moordryd.

[Penn Stables]

I was back at Penn Stables, when the PRC and Artha arrived back. "Wraith!" Parm yelled. A mag blast hurtled towards the Wraith, when it just stepped to the side. "What!?" Artha exclaimed. He then continued to hurl a lot of mag energy at the Wraith, but when I am controlling a dragon, the dragon did whatever I would do. I just thought about the move I wanted the dragon to make, and it made it. "Moordryd, come out." Kitt ordered. Shimmer put one paw, out of the shadows, which caused Artha to throw a mag-blast over in our direction, aiming for us. I caught the stream, before it hit me, and hurtled it away. I walked out, and Artha just sighed crossly. "I could have hurt you!" He shouted. I grinned. "But you didn't, did you?" Artha just opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it again. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I commented, giggling uncontrollably. I decided to leave them to themselves, being stubborn, as always.

[Crystal Booster Training Area]

I rushed to the Crystal Training Area, and started to practice with Shimmer. Shimmer was going extremely well, when the Dragon Priest ordered us to go into the Wastelands, and stop a fight that had started between Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster. I shook my head. "Last time I went near Dragon Booster, he almost got hurt. I'm not risking his life again, Dragon Priest." The priest got taken back in surprise. "You dare let Dragon Booster fight? With the Shadow Booster? I will tell you this. One of them will get severely injured in this fight. You have to stop this!" I sighed, and left with Shimmer. "Stupid priest." I thought to myself.


	18. Dreams and Nightmares

[Wastelands]

As I raced up to the two other Boosters in my Booster form, Shadow Booster shot a mag blast at Artha. Artha dodged it, and it went hurtling towards me. Shimmer jumped to the side, just as it was about to hit me. "Thanks, girl." I said, struggling to breathe. "Shimmer, when we get closer, I need you to mag Beau away, and I will use some of your energy to mag Artha away, okay?" She nodded and growled in Shadow Booster's direction. We got closer, and I whispered "Now" into my dragon's ear. We magged The Dragon Booster and his dragon away, and I straight away used a mag push to send Shadow Booster flying. When he got up onto his dragon, he came and stood right in front of me. "Crystal, how nice of you to stop by." He said sarcastically. Shimmer growled at his dragon, who I thought looked extremely familiar. "You have a very impressive dragon, Shadow Booster, I am impressed." I teased. "What do you want, Booster?" he asked. I brought out the Wraith controller, and brought over the Wraith that Moordryd had given me. "A Wraith, hmm? What would I need with a Wraith?" I explained it to him. I told him that a Wraith could be extra fire-power, if he was surrounded by someone that didn't like him. He nodded. "Okay, I agree. What do you want in return?" he asked. I smiled. "I want you to tell me as much information, as you know about Moordryd Paynn. I'm planning a little surprise for him." He started to look suspicious. "Oh, don't worry, it's a good surprise, Shadow Booster." He still looked at me, but shrugged and nodded. "What do you need to know?" Before I could answer, Dragon Booster rammed into me, and I went flying further than my dragon. I landed against a large rock face with a hard hit. I fell onto the ground, and stopped moving. "Crystal!" Shimmer sent via telepathy. I didn't respond. Beau roared at Shadow Booster's dragon, who roared back. A few minutes went by of the two dragons fighting, and clawing away at each other, while their riders fought on foot. Soon I woke up, and struggled to get up. "Shimmer..." I telepathically called. Shimmer looked over and growled happily. Beau used a mag stream to knock his rival over. Shimmer got in between them, and unleashed a side that I have never seen before. She roared so loudly, that both dragons and their riders stopped fighting, and looked over at her. The riders backed off, and walked over to their partners. They climbed onto their dragons, and stood watching me and Shimmer. "Shimmer?" I asked. "Are you alright?" I was really concerned. She has always been a timid, and easily frightened dragon, but today, I saw a side, that made me think, "Maybe she isn't all cowardly." I walked up to Shimmer, and she nuzzled me. "Are you alright, Crystal?" she sent. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I looked over at where Shadow Booster was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a note. I picked it up. "Crystal Booster. Moordryd does not like surprises. I would not cross him, at any cost. Shadow Booster." I shrugged and put the note in my pocket. Artha came over to me, and stared in amazement at Shimmer, who just huffed, and looked away, but not before saying, "We beat Shadow Booster, and you didn't." I giggled. "What did she say?" Artha asked. I stared blankly into space. "Oh, nothing." I said sniggering.

[Penn Stables]

It was night-time in Dragon City, I was tired from the day's work, and I was asleep in one of the stalls with Shimmer.

[My Dream]

I was walking with my rider, who was next to me, when Shadow Booster came out of the nearby shadows, and used a mag-move on her, and completely obliterated her. "No!" I yelled, as she fell over the side of the walk-way into the Wastelands below. "You're going to pay for that, Shadow Booster, if it's the last thing I do!" I screamed at him, while he just sat on his dragon, chuckling. "I'd like to see you try." He commented. {BLACKOUT} "What was that for?" Energy Booster asked, stroking his dragon, after I had tripped him and his dragon during the race that we were in. Power Booster rammed into me, causing me to skid off the track. When I had fallen down, he and the Fire Booster gingerly walked up to me. "Well, well, what do we have here? A lonely dragon who doesn't have a rider. Oh, wait, you did have a rider, didn't you, but the Shadow Booster killed her, didn't he?" Power Booster taunted. I struggled to get up, but Fire Booster used her foot to push me down again. "Stay down, you pathetic dragon." They continued to taunt me, until a mag push sent them flying. Dragon Booster rushed up to me on the Dragon of Legend. "Are you okay?" he asked me. He climbed off his dragon to try and help me up, but I growled at him, and stopped him from advancing. "It's okay, I'm here to help you." "I don't need your help, Dragon Booster. I don't need any of the Booster's help. Just leave me alone!" He stood up, and started to leave. His dragon wouldn't leave. "Don't worry, dragon, my rider is just being obnoxious with what happened to his father when I first chose him as the Dragon Booster." I chuckled. "Thanks for helping me, Dragon of Legend." He nodded his head, and started to walk off. I saw Fire and Power Booster advance on me again. "Dragon of Legend!" I called. The mighty dragon whipped his head around, and magged them away. He bounded up to me, and helped me up. "Can I come with you?" I asked. He smiled. "Sure. Just don't listen to my rider. He is just trying to protect me." I ran with him, to catch up with his rider, who was a few hundred meters away, just watching us. "You decided to join us then, dragon?" he teased. I nodded my head in a very over-enthusiastic manner. A few hours later, I was walking beside the Dragon of Legend, whose name was Beau. We were talking about my ex-rider, when a mag blast stopped us in our tracks. We looked around, but didn't see the attacker. The Dragon Booster did though. "Shadow Booster!" Dragon Booster exclaimed. "What do you want now?" The Black draconium Booster jumped down in front of us, and his dragon growled. "You are a goner, Dragon of Legend, you both are!" the dragon added, looking at me. I snarled. "Like you can talk!" I replied with a deep tone. Shadow Booster started to fight Dragon Booster and his dragon, while Shadow's dragon taunted me over and over again. A few minutes later of tormenting from the black dragon, and stray mag blasts from Shadow and Dragon Booster, Shadow Booster used a 'distraction' to remove his rival's attention. He was still on his dragon, so while Beau stared at Shadow Booster, he looked away. Shadow Booster caught him off guard, and sent him flying over the edge of the nearby track. "Guys! No!" I screamed. The last thing I knew, was that I was running to the edge. {BLACKOUT}

[Penn Stables]

I woke up, with Shimmer peering at me. "Are you okay?" she sends. I look into her silver eyes, and shake my head. "I just had the worst nightmare, girl." I say out loud. Then I remembered. I have a Council meeting today at 3pm. With all of the fights as Crystal Booster, I had never made it to even one of the meetings. I got ready into my council outfit, and left on Shimmer, my dream still burned into my brain, not going away.


	19. Drugged

[Council of 14 Meeting Room]

"Crystal, how nice of you to finally join us, what have you been doing all the times that we have meetings, and you have not been showing up?" Fisstus queried. "I'm sorry. I have been busy repairing the Penn Stables, along with trying to fight Shadow Booster, along with the Dragon Booster." "What about Crystal Booster, stable brat?" Moordryd cut in. Fisstus looked at me. "What does he mean?" I looked away. "Nothing, nothing at all." Moordryd sniggered. "Then I'll tell them the Crystal Booster's identity." I glared at him, and had a worried look on my face. "If you do, Crystal Booster will come after you, you know that, right?" "I'll take my chances!" he yelled. A huge hammer slammed onto the Council table. "Enough! I will not have this fighting in my council room, especially between crews." Fisstus ordered. The door slid open, and in walked Word Paynn. He came and stood next to me. He glared down at me, in a disapproving way. I gulped, and took one step away from him. Fisstus just glared at me. I caught his glance, and sighed. I mouthed "Sorry", to Fisstus, and got back next to Word. He chuckled quietly. I groaned, and looked away. "Of what do we owe the honor of having you in the Council of 14 Meeting Room, in the lowly part of Down City?" He smiled, looking around at the Down City crews. "I have a proposition for you." He pulled out a device, and placed it on the table. It opened, and there were pictures, and videos of… me as Mirror? "I need you to retrieve this dragon crew leader for me. She has a lot of power, and she would make a very excellent ally for the prevention of the possible upcoming Dragon-Human War. She is too dangerous to be left alone." The crews started to nod and smile. "What about you Crystal?" Fisstus queried. "Will you help track this dragon down?" I shook my head. "No. She is my crew leader, and I will not desert her for Paynn's little 'game' that he is playing." Word looked shocked. "What game?" I glared at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Paynn." I turned to the rest of the crews. "Paynn here, wants my crew leader, because he has been doing experiments on her. With a touch of a button, he can turn her against her friends, the Council, and maybe the whole city. She is now part-Wraith, and can be turned into a complete Wraith, and controlled like a puppet. I have been preventing Word from retrieving what he wants. He is going to start another Dragon-Human War!" I told them. They murmured. "And how do we know that you are telling the truth? Fisstus asked. I smiled. "I knew that you would ask that, so I brought this." With that, I placed down a small crystal video device. It started, and the whole room could see Paynn injecting a small amount of Wraith serum into her. I stared smugly at Word, who glared back. Behind him, data on Mirror, and Wraiths filled the screens behind him. "Enough!" Word shouted. He stopped the video, and threw it to the other side of the room, where it shattered into pieces. "Where's your evidence now, Crystal?" I huffed, and brought out a small crystal shard. I went over to the damaged wreck of the old video device, and placed the shard on it. Seconds later I took it off, and pressed the tip of the crystal. The video started to play from where it had left off. Word tried to snatch it from my hands, but I quickly dodged him. I edged away from him, until he brought out a Wraith controller, and the glasses needed to see it if it was invisible. Everybody looked at me, and back at Word. "Try and spread the word now, Crystal, while you are in my grasp!" An invisible Wraith caught me by the shirt collar, lifted me up into the air, and turned visible. "Wraith!" Fisstus yelled. He grabbed his hammer, and started towards the Wraith when, "Try and touch the girl, and you will meet the same fate." Word cautioned. Fisstus stopped, and backed down. "Yes, sir." He said. As Word strode out of the Council Room, with the Wraith and myself, I looked at Fisstus, who had his hammer in his hands. I mouthed, "I'll be alright" to him, and he sighed, and nodded.

[Word's citadel]

"You are a fool, to think that you could spread the word of me starting another Dragon-Human War." Word harshly told me. I was pinned against a wall, and I had lost all of my energy, thanks to an Energy Drain Whip. "We will stop you. Dragon Booster, the PRC, and my crew will stop the next war." I had not had anything to eat or drink for a while, and I was dehydrating, and fast. Word injected me with something, and I started to feel tired. Soon I fell asleep. After a while, I woke up, and I looked around. Video cameras were facing me, and recording. I struggled to get up off the ground, from where I had been sleeping, but I was too dizzy. I slumped back onto the ground, breathing very heavily. A few minutes later, I could stand up. I went to rub my eyes, but found dragon paws. "Scales!" I thought. With the cameras recording me, surely Word saw me change. I found my suspicions were right. Word came down the nearby stairs, and smiled wickedly. "Mirror, Crystal, which should I call you?" I growled. He had taken my special gear off, so I could not talk. I growled some more, and advanced towards him. I was almost in his face, when I couldn't move anymore. I looked on my back. Repel Gear! I pulled on it, but I could not get free. "Because I know your identity now, that means that I can track you down every time I need your 'help'. He then gave me my special gear. "I would never help you, Paynn! You are a bad person, and we will stop you, if it is the last thing that we do!" Word looked at me in surprise. "Really? Well, try and stop me!" A large knock came at the citadel gates. The surveillance cameras zoomed in on a dragon that looked like me which was under some sort of mind control, my dragon Shimmer and… Ghost. "Hey, Word, if you want Mirror, I can give her to you!" he called. Word had heard about Ghost, and huffed. "You have a fake. I have the real hybrid here." Word's face appeared before Ghost on a live-stream video link. Ghost chuckled. "So you haven't figured it out yet, Paynn? I hacked the surveillance system and made it look like Crystal was the hybrid, the dragon that you have with you now, is simply an exact clone of the real dragon." Word's face over the live-stream link was serious. "And where is the 'real' dragon hybrid?" he asked. "Right behind me." Ghost said. He stepped aside and there I was, but outside, free, not in a small cage inside. Word gasped, and looked sourly at me, then back at Ghost. "But this one can talk…" Word started. "All dragons can talk in you give them the right gear, isn't that right, Greta?" he asked me. I stood up on all fours, and called out. "Yeah, that's right! Now can you get me out of here, Ghost?" He smiled. "When Word decides to give you up." All of a sudden, Aftrshok came into view. "My dragon is almost ready to kick down this door, if you don't give us Greta, Paynn!" Word started pacing forwards and backwards for about a minute or two. Then he decided. "If you're lying you going to pay, Ghost!" The warrior smiled. "Of course, Paynn. Now hand her over!"

[Outside Word's citadel]

Minutes later, I was reunited with Ghost, Shimmer, and… my clone. Ghost pressed a button on his wrist controller, which Paynn couldn't see, and my clone walked inside. We started to walk away. "Who was the clone?" I asked him, puzzled. He smiled and pressed a button on his wrist controller. Seconds later, we heard a very angry yell from inside the citadel. "Scales! Ghost!" He then told me, that the clone was Desepshun. I chuckled. The door opened, and Wraiths came out. We ran, and hid. Wraiths flew past us into Dragon City in hopes of finding me, but what they didn't know was that we were the ones that were trailing them. When they weren't looking, we ducked more out of sight, and sprinted towards Penn Stables. When we got there, we straight away headed for the Dragon Temple. Of course, Aftrshok had to stay hidden, away from Penn Stables.

[Dragon Temple]

"Mirror!" a young boy ran towards me, yelling, who I barely remembered. He hugged my neck, and I tightened the grip, showing that I was hugging him too. 5 dragons called Beau, Wyldfyre, Fracshun, Cyrano and Shimmer greeted me, and they were too happy to see me. I didn't even know them. They all looked at each other in confusion. "Aren't you going to say hello to us?" Beau asked. I looked at him, curious. "Sorry, my apologies. My name is Mirror. Do I know you?" All of the PRC dragons, including the dragon named Shimmer looked at me, then the grey warrior named Ghost, and then at the PRC and a Dragon Priest named Mortis. "What the hell did you do to her?" Shimmer yelled. He just shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do anything to her!" "Who the hell is he, and what is a Dragon Priest?" I thought. Mortis came up to me, and tried to touch my neck. I stepped back and growled. "Don't touch me!" I commanded. "Mirror, listen to me, you are sick. You need to rest." Mortis said. He reached out to touch me again, but I tried to bite him. "As I was afraid of. Word Paynn drugged her, in her human form. She now believes that everybody is the enemy, and will stop at nothing to kill us all." Shimmer looked at me, scared and unhappy. "Can we stop it somehow?" The small boy whose name was Lance begged to know the answer. Mortis eyed my young friend. "She didn't harm you, why?" Lance shook his head. "Don't know, but she was happy to see me." Soon Beau, the red and blue dragon magged Lance away from me. "Lance!" I yelled. I jumped into the air, and broke the mag stream. The young boy landed on my back, and I went up the elevator.


	20. Imprisoned by Friends

CHAPTER 20

[Penn Stables]

"We need to get you out of here. I don't want them hurting you." I told Lance. I was running towards an entrance to the Wastelands. "But they are my friends, _**our **_friends, Mirror. What's gotten into you?" My eyes flashed, and I skidded. I stopped. I shook my head, and looked at Lance. "Lance? What are you doing here? Where's the rest of the PRC? Where is Mortis?" He sighed and smiled. "You're back! They will be so happy to know that you are alright!" I looked in confusion back at Penn Stables, and started to walk back towards the temple with Lance, nervous.

[Dragon Temple]

The elevator opened up. Lance and I walked out. There was absolutely nobody around. "Hello, Artha? Kitt... Mortis?" Lance called. Something moved to my right, causing me to spin my head around. Suddenly I was flying through the air, and landed off the ground, against a nearby wall. It was Green Dragon Trapping Gear. Much more effective than normal Trapping Gear. I struggled to escape, and even tried my old 'mag the gear removing' trick which didn't work. Mortis, the PRC and their dragons came out of their hiding places and surrounded me, only after Beau magged Lance away from me. I knew that they still thought that I was bad, but I didn't say anything. Mortis came up to me, and tried to touch me again. He put his hand near my head, but instead of trying to bite him, I just lay my head, where it was on the wall, and closed my eyes. He placed his hand on my neck, and removed my special gear. I looked at me, and growled in confusion. "I'm sorry, Mirror, but we can't have you wandering around Dragon City, or talking for any longer. You have to be a normal dragon from now on." He removed my amulet from around my neck, and my gauntlet from around my right front leg, and placed them in a highly protected mag beam. The beam disappeared from sight, and my belongings vanished. I then started to struggle. I stopped for a split minute, and summoned all of my energy. My body started to glow silver, and the Trapping Gear fell to the ground. I bent my legs and I landed on the ground, and walked up to Mortis. My eyes narrowed, and I started to growl softly. Mortis just stood there. He raised his hand in front of him. "Don't do anything stupid now, Mirror." He told me. I ran straight at him, but he didn't budge. I did a flying leap over the Dragon Priest, and headed towards the center of the temple. As I reached the middle, I didn't stop. I kept running, and zoomed over to another of the platforms. I landed at the Fire Booster's area, and lay down. "Mirror, come back here now!" I shook my head stubbornly, and turned around. Mortis asked the PRC dragons to mag me as a team back towards him. They eventually did it, and Mortis locked me up. "You need to calm down, Mirror." He told me. I lunged at the priest from behind the bars that actually barely held me in, but they did anyway. I slammed my head against the bars, stumbled back, and growled at Mortis. He stepped back, shocked at my aggression, shook his head, and walked away.

[Word's citadel]

"You were right, Moordryd. Mirror is also Crystal. How did you know?" Moordryd's father queried. His son smiled. "It was nothing, really. I just realized that neither was around when the other one was, so clearly there had to be a connection." Word looked at him. "Just like Dragon Booster and that stable-brat Artha…" Paynn realized. Moordryd looked at his father with an 'I told you' look. "So what do we do now that we know that stable-brats dragon is probably the Dragon of Legend?" A few minutes later, they had figured out a way to get Beau and Dragon of Legend.

[Dragon Temple – Where I was being held]

I was curled up on the floor, asleep when I heard a crash from nearby. I think that I had a dream that I had forgotten everybody, and even lashed out at Mortis. I got up, still half-asleep, and walked to bars of my cell, and looked around. Mortis was there, with Artha and Beau in Dragon Booster form, and with a whole lot of boxes everywhere on the ground. I sighed, and went back to sleep. The next day, I was let out for a while, but I had to have an 'escort' with me. Unfortunately, Kitt and Wyldfyre were my 'escorts'. I had to have a small device on me. If I tried to run away from Kitt, she could press a button and it would zap me, causing me to slow down, until she caught up.


	21. An Unexpected Find

CHAPTER 21

[Down in the Wastelands]

Mortis had temporarily given back my special gear. Shimmer had to stay behind, in case I lashed out again. I was walking towards the place where I used to live, when 8 dragons surrounded us. They snarled and growled at us, until a slightly larger dragon stopped them and walked towards us, parting the small group, which closed up again. "What are you 3 doing this far down in the Wastelands?" he asked in dragon tongue. "We are just going to my old home nearby. What's it to you?" I replied in dragon tongue. I stepped forwards, causing the 8 around us to start growling. "Oh shut it, dragon brats!" They stopped and stepped back. "Get out of our way!" I told the lead dragon. A nearby dragoness came up. "Please Shine, leave her alone. What about our daughter? Don't hurt someone else's. We lost her 18 years ago, remember? You said you would find her!" The dragon growled. "I'll find her, now stop talking!" I looked at the dragoness. "Wait, I have a feeling that we know each other. Hang on." I told her. My coat shone bright crystal, and levitated the dragoness into the air. After a minute, I put her down, and looked at her. "My senses tell me that you are my mother." We stared at each other, then realized. She was my mother. "Mum!" I yelled. I ran into her body, almost knocking her over. We hugged for a moment, until the large dragon magged me away. Every time I went near my mother, he magged me away. "Would you quit that already?" I yelled at him. A few minutes of arguing finally caused the male dragon to calm down. "You do not speak to me that way dragon. Or you will be punished." He cautioned. I bowed my head. OK, fine." I grumpily said. Kitt and Wyldfyre were still trying to ward off the 3 dragons behind them. "Leave them alone!" I told the dragons. They bowed their heads, and let them through. They surrounded me again though. "Come with me." The big dragon told me. I shook my head. "I can't leave my friends alone. If I stray too far, this will zap me." I said, showing them the device. "Then they come too." Soon we were walking towards my old home, when the lead dragon heard danger. He called to the rest of the *dragon herd*, and they ran into cover. So did Kitt and Wyldfyre. I didn't move. I recognized the smell, and growled. "Get over here!" my mother harshly whispered. I didn't move. "Wraiths!" I told her. "Probably Moordryd or Word Paynn as well." Soon the Wraiths came into view. Both Moordryd and Word were with them. I walked up to Word and growled. "What do you want, Paynn?" I asked, cautious of my family, including the lead dragon who I found out was my father. "You, hybrid. I want you." I heard him say. I took a step back, and snarled. "I'm not coming, Paynn. I found where I belong, and I am staying here, and nothing can change that." He chuckled quietly. "Oh, really?" he pressed a button on his wrist controller. My eyes flashed purple, and I started to change into a Wraith. "Leave me and my family alone, Word!" I struggled to say while I was changing. He stopped the process. "What?" he queried. "Your family, huh?" I activated my ViddCom. "Kitt, when Word starts to change me into a Wraith activate the device on me, okay?" I whispered. She agreed. "Ok, me and my 'friends'. I call them family, because they are close to me." Word sighed and started the Wraith activation again. "Now!" I yelled. Kitt zapped me, and the Wraith part of me, stopped. I fell to the ground, exhausted. I started to run, until Moordryd used an Energy Drain Whip on me. I was losing energy, and fast. A mag blast came from nearby, and broke the Energy Whip. I looked towards the direction that it came, and saw my parents standing there with the rest of *dragon herd*. "What the scale scraping heck are you guys doing? Get the *herd* out of here!" I told my parents. They nodded. "That's exactly what we are planning. Getting the whole *herd* out of here." I sighed and struggled towards them. I was dragged back by Repel Gear on Desepshun. When I was close to her, I lashed out with my back legs, and got her to fall over. Moordryd slipped, and deactivated the Repel Gear by mistake. I got up, my energy regaining, and sprinted towards my parents. Word and the Wraiths followed us, while Moordryd was still dizzy. We rounded a corner, into a side cave, and the Wraiths thundered past. As Word came past, and stuck my tail out, and tripped the Wraith that he was riding over. They collapsed onto the ground, and both groaned. I led my family out into the Wastelands, and fled.

[My old home]

We were all lazing around, after the incident with Paynn and the Wraiths, when my father growled and all the rest of the *dragon herd* stood up, and surrounded me. I stood up, scared but calmed down when my father said that they weren't going to hurt me. "Child, listen to me carefully." My father started. "I have a job to do in another city. From now on, you will take my place as the leader of this *dragon herd*, ok?" I gulped. "I have responsibilities as well. I am the Destiny Crew leader in my dragon form, and in my human form, I am the Crystal Booster. But I will be able to fit in looking after my family." My father smiled. "Thank you, Mirror." I nodded my head and then my father left for his 'job'.

[Penn Stables]

I walked back to Penn Stables with Kitt, Wyldfyre, and my dragon family. Before we got there, Kitt called Mortis on her ViddCom, and told him the incident. Soon Connor Penn came and introduced himself to my mother and the *herd*. They couldn't speak human of course, so I translated from them to Connor. I asked Connor if they could live at Penn Stables from now on. He agreed. A couple of days later, along with the help of my family, Penn Stables were up and running just like it was before Beau chose Artha. We had made one extremely large stall for my whole family. It had two doors, one for humans, and a big door, which opened upwards. I found out how I was born. It's too long to fully explain, but let's just say that there is a lot of cross color breeding in my blood line. And I really mean it.

[Moordryd's Compound]

"I want that dragon hybrid, Dragon Eyes, and I don't care how we get her." Moordryd ordered. Cain piped up. "But how are we going to get past the PRC's defenses, not forgetting about the hybrids newly found friends." Moordryd glared at him. "Shut up, Cain! I'm trying to think!" he yelled. Cain backed off. Soon, they decided to attack Penn Stables in order to get me.


	22. Protecting my Family

CHAPTER 22

[Penn Stables – just before Moordryd's attack]

"Mum?" I called in dragon tongue. "Yes, dear?" my mother replied. I went into the family stall, found her looking after the nearby dragon pups. I went up to her, and lied down. "Sorry for not listening to you, back down in the Wastelands." I apologized. She chuckled. "I understand, but I should be the one that apologizes. When you were born, there was a massive fight in the Wastelands. I left you behind, because you hadn't hatched from your egg, so I thought you were never going to. Your father said that your egg was a dud. He herded me on, and soon after I doubled back, but you were not there. I looked around, and found no signs of breaking out of your shell, so you were taken before you could hatch." I was just about to respond, when a loud explosion echoed throughout the stables. "Stay here!" I told the *dragon herd*. They nodded, and all huddled into the opposite corner wall.

[Penn Stables – Battle Scene]

I went outside, and what I saw, made me think straight away that the Dragon Eyes were after me. I had taught myself a new move, called 'Mag Copy'. It allowed me to use some of my mag energy to create a copy of myself to distract enemies. I tried my best to do the move, but I was too late. "Moordryd! She's over there!" I heard Cain yell. Moordryd's head spun around, and his eyes narrowed when he saw me. "Get her!" he yelled. 5 Dragon Eye members and their dragons surrounded me, and smirked. "Come with us, and we won't hurt your friends." One of them said. I looked at him and growled. "Don't touch any of my friends!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cain go and start to sneak into my families stall. I bounded in front of him. Coershun backed down, and whimpered. "You're a wimp, Coershun." I told him telepathically. He slunk away. I guarded the entrance to the stall, and tried fighting off the crew members. One of the female crew members activated their ViddCom. "Hey, Moordryd. The hybrid seems to be protecting something. What do you want to do?" All Moordryd's reply was "Get in there!" She ended the call, and grinned. "You heard Moordryd. Get in that stall!" Soon Moordryd was there, and used a mag push to hurl me into the stall. The Dragon Eyes came in, and looked around. "Dragons of every color!" Moordryd exclaimed. "Perfect!" I could tell what he was thinking. More dragons means more Wraiths for his father. I stood up, and growled. "Don't go near my family, Moordryd!" I told him. "This is your family, Mirror? So why are they here then?" I was still dizzy, but I responded. "They don't have anywhere else to live, and the Wastelands aren't good for them. Not anymore." Moordryd started to taunt me, and so did his dragon, when my mother came up beside me, and started to growl at Desepshun. "Leave my daughter alone, Desepshun!" she snarled. I had told my mother about Desepshun. Soon they were fighting nearby. She had magged off Moordryd, who was now advancing on me. "I really wish I was a human right now." I thought. All of a sudden, my body started to glow all draconium colors, and everybody outside stopped fighting, because they could see the color from through the stall windows. The light had died down, and now I was a human. All my family, got on their feet, and bowed down low. I smiled. I activated my jakk stick, and just managed to block Moordryd's first hit. I mag pushed him near the door of the stall, and telepathically told my family, that I needed their help. They nodded, and advanced towards the rest of the crew inside. Using a mag blast, I opened the giant stall door, and there stood my family. All ready to fight. The Dragon Eyes moved their attention to us. "Ready?" I asked my family, who I could still talk to, via growling. They nodded and growled back. "Now!" I yelled, and all at once, mag energy of all colors combined into one giant mag ball, and hurled it at all of the Dragon Eye crew members. They were hurled hundreds of meters away. Only Desepshun was left. She was still fighting my mother, when I crashed into her from the side, and thanks to my family, magged her over to Moordryd and the rest of the Dragon Eye crew. They crept up to the cliff face, stared down at us, from the top of their dragons, and ran off.

[Word's citadel]

"So, it was her family that she was protecting. This might just turn in our favor, Moordryd. Do not fail me anymore!" Word told his battered up son. The young Paynn just stood there.

[Around Dragon City]

The next day, I was with Shimmer, who had stayed in another area of the Dragon Temple, while all of the fighting had been going on. My ViddCom beeped, Dragon Booster's face showed up on screen, full of fear. "What's wrong, Dragon Booster?" I asked, catching onto his fear. "Lance and Fracshun are missing. I haven't seen them since you went 'cuckoo crazy' after coming back from Word's citadel a week ago. Moordryd has also disappeared straight away after the battle, 4 days ago. What do I do?" he asked me, absolutely freaking out. "Okay, okay, calm down. Have you tried connecting into Lance's ViddCom? Have you told Mortis?" I kept asking him questions, because I was also very worried about Lance, the young boy being my closest friend. "Yes, yes, yes and yes! I've tried everything! I need your help." I told him that I would help. He sighed and smiled. "Thanks." We ended the call. I kept walking with Shimmer, wondering. Where would someone like Lance go? I couldn't guess, so I started down in the Wastelands.


End file.
